Rise of the night hunters
by Gravenimage
Summary: AU four friends met by fate, united by a curse chosen by destiny to fight the forces of darkness while fighting their own curse. Mostly told from Serah's POV, pairings inside rated M for language, gore, violence and adult situations.
1. Overture past revisited I

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII and FFVII they are the rightful property of square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

**Communications from phones and other devices.

_Italics are thoughts _Act I Prelude

* * *

><p>Act I Prelude<p>

Chapter 1 Overture: past revisited I learning to live

(Location: shibuya city district Nagoya Japan)

(Date: September 8, 2011 Tuesday)

(Time: 10:30 PM)

I stood on the roof of the tallest building in the busy city. All the lights were so shiny in the dark of night I actually like staring at them I couldn't help it to smile. I have always thought it was beautiful to look upon and didn't felt ashamed, I guess after all these years I was still a childish girl even if I was 'supposed to be eighteen'. I wasn't going to change that part of me was still in me, yet there was another part of me that has changed. Part that has matured and turned into someone different who only wished for what was best for me and everyone close to me. I finally shook my thoughts there was no time to be thinking of these things or sightseeing for the matter, I have a mission to do and failure wasn't an option.

I gazed down below in the streets waiting for my prey to show up. I was wearing my usual combat clothes my black fingerless leather gloves which I considered them to be my lucky charm. My red leather tank top hugging my frame not too tightly, with my long black leather pants and black leather boots, I know I guess I'm a little fond of leather clothing although I'm not the only one. My sleeveless red trench coat was blowing slightly because of the moderate breeze that was blowing. My shoulder bracelet was on my left shoulder with the last name' Farron' engraved in it, it was my family jewel. My long pink haired tied in my usual pony tail on my left side reaching to my left shoulder, like my trench coat it was blowing with the breeze.

My weapon was being held tightly with my right hand which it was my favorite. A highly blue decorated bow that fires steel arrows it was its latest model, to me it was very elegant and it went right with my style. It wasn't just a bow but it can also change into a sword balancing perfectly with my fighting style, as a bow I fight from long range combat and as a sword with close range combat. A smile spread on my lips this weapon is very special to me because it was a gift from my older sister, it was more than just a weapon but part of me too. I suddenly gave a sigh there was still no sign of the target I was starting to get bore I already wanted to get this over with. My attention was turned to my communicator on my left ear smiling I knew how it was without looking at the number.

I touched the ear piece answering the incoming transmission" what is it?"

*Any sign of the target?*

"No I still haven't seen him. And he better arrive soon I don't want to stay here forever."

*Stop complaining Serah this is another mission, so deal with it.*

"I'm not complaining sis I just want him to show up already."

*That will be complaining.*

"I can't even complain just for the fun of it. Not with you in charge" I gave a smirked at how serious my sister is especially when we're on missions.

*There's no fun in missions you know that. Just keep your eyes open for him, you remember his face?*

"I do, I received his picture on my phone from Vanille. I know who I'm going after."

*Good keep me in contact. I will provide as your backup if you need me.*

"Roger, don't worry the sooner we find him the better we'll be out of here."

*Focus on the mission Serah, not on leaving the city.*

I rolled my eyes hearing her scolding tone she wasn't just serious but strict too. But I have gotten used to her behavior for years, besides I knew who she was deep inside. I knew how caring she can be, cold on the outside but a big heart on the inside. That was my older sister Lightning always by the book, to her the mission was everything no mistakes could be made while she was on watch. I joked pretending to complained about the mission but I know very well if I failed I will screw up big time, meaning she won't be happy in the least. I have seen her when she gets really angry and that is not a pretty sight to look forward to.

*I'll be standing by Lightning out.*

I nodded ending my transmission I ended up giving another sigh" I have a feeling this will be a long night…."

My blue eyes widened gazing down below not leaving the direction they were staring for a single second. In a large crowd there he was walking passing the people by like he was in such a hurry, yet he did it in a kind way like he didn't meant bumping into them. My eyes have hardened I was glaring at him with so much anger this one person didn't deserved to live. I was always too softhearted for my own good like my sister is always saying, but this time I made an exception I really wanted to kill this guy. Staying in this roof has finally served its purpose no need to stay here anymore because I have finally found him I reached again to my communicator.

"Sis I found the target, I'm heading out."

*Well done. Don't let him escape, you know the rules?"

"Failure is not an option I know."

*It is never an option.*

I ended the transmission I knew from her tone she was deadly serious, my sister has never accepted failure. Luckily I haven't failed a mission so far I wasn't nervous this wasn't the first time I have done this. Without looking down I jumped from the roof not a single emotion of fear was shown in my face, I dived into the long drop of the crowded city. Quickly I pulled my legs coming to a landing in a dark gutter of the street I landed safely without receiving any injuries. I sheathed my weapon in my trench coat as I ran fast heading into the street my focus was only on the target. I knew where he was so I passed through the crowd in order to reach him, my only concern that he doesn't spot me.

I followed him through the subway he was really in a hurry. I was going to make sure that he doesn't leave from the place, alive. I went deeper into the subway noticing that there was no one around which made the area perfect, meaning that no one will get involve in what's about to happen. Nothing good will come from all of this; this was the best chance to fulfill this mission. My target was in the ticket booth buying a ticket he was obviously going to take the subway to the next city. He wasn't going to get into that train and I was going to make sure it will be that way. As he left the booth I followed him increasing my speed it was time to make my move.

He stopped waiting for the train to arrive. I stopped behind him only a few feet away my eyes were finally on him, realizing his appearance because I was so angry just gazing at him disgusted me. He was wearing a temple priest uniform and he was quite old but I knew who he really is. Finally he turned around noticing my presence I took a long glance at his face he was old, looking like he was in his late eighties. I tried not to glare at him he had to choose the perfect disguise to fool everyone else but as he stared at me he only gave a kindhearted smile. I knew the truth that it was fake this person isn't who he thinks he is.

"Oh child I didn't see you there. I believe you are also waiting for the train to Okazaki."

"No I'm not" my tone was cold hiding the anger I had for him.

"I see then. You must be waiting for another train. Perhaps you should check in for tickets."

I finally had it with him I couldn't take it anymore I wasn't going to follow his little innocent act any longer" you can drop it now."

"Pardon me?" asked the confused priest.

"I said you can drop the act now. I know who you are."

"Well I don't consider myself to be famous. I'm just a priest following the teachings of my ancestors."

"I'm sure you are. I'm familiar with you, I have heard from you. You're Galenth Dysley the head priest of the Okazaki shrine temple. That's your made up identity."

"Child you're confusing me I don't know what you're talking about."

"I said drop the act. I know who you really are, Barthandelus the sexual predator. You convinced young girls to help you work in your temple, but that's all part of your plan. You take them and rape them in order to keep your strength and life."

"…" the priest lowered his head.

"Are you going to at least admit who you really are, or I'm just going to kill you while you're still denying it?"

Dysley turned to her giving a wicked grin" well aren't you the clever human. You're quite correct I'm impressed this is the first time someone has found out my secret. I will guess that you're not alone in this, someone is aiding you. To be able to find out about me, you must have done your research well."

"That doesn't matter. I am here to kill you so prepare yourself you filth" I finally took my weapon, changing my bow into sword mode.

"Such behavior for a young lady like yourself, violence is never the answer."

"You're still going to act like a priest fine. You can transform now demon!"

"Perhaps I can have an appetizer before going to the main course. You see I already have someone else waiting for me back at my temple" the elder priest kept his evil grin while I glared at him even harder.

He finally made his move as he started changing. The fake priest has transformed into something not human, I knew he was a demon its part of my mission to kill him. His real physical appearance disgusted even more when he was an old man. The demon Barthandelus was colored greyish brown with long horns, sharp fangs sharp claws that looked like it could cut through metal. I knew he was going to be grotesque but this was like nothing I was expecting to be, the sight of it sickens me. I was about to fight him remembering all the data we gathered on him, he's supposed to be a strong demon. But I wasn't going to show fear I knew I could do this, I have prepared a long time for this. I had no intention in losing to this thing or letting my sister down.

The demon laughed staring at me he could see that I was disgusted by looking into my eyes" what's the matter child are you having second thoughts of wanting me to change into my true form?"

"Not at all, looking at your true self it will make me feel a lot better to kill you. I'm doing this for all the women you raped and killed!"

"I will devour you slowly before bestowing you a very painful death!"

He launched at me raising his sharp claws I already planned my strategy to fight him, thanks to all the training I did under my sister. I quickly dodged his attack and with one quick movement from my sword I managed to cut his right arm making the demon to give a loud cry of pain. Soon it was followed by a lot of blood falling from his missing arm, hitting the ground into a pool of blood. I didn't had to be a genius to know that he was really hurt he was still screaming from losing his arm. Just by that move Barthandelus was no longer staring at me with a cocky expression, that he was able to take me down as easily not exactly as he originally plan. He was shocked, and probably terrified to have come across someone like me.

"_It's not possible. Her speed and her skills no doubt about it…."_

"I should torture you for all the horrible things you did to all those innocent girls. But that's not me I'm finishing you right now."

"Die!"

He charged again but once again I proved him I was faster, I sliced his left arm. But I wasn't done I quickly sliced both of his legs making him completely defenseless. More blood has hit the floor as his body pieces fell, it followed with a loud thud from his body falling over his own blood. I knew he wasn't going to live long with all the blood loss he was suffering, meaning he didn't had too much time. There wasn't a single hint of sadness or pity in me, not a single one. This monster deserves it like he actually gave a chance to spare all the women he raped before eventually killing them, why should I spare him. After all this was my mission to kill him, sparing his life was out of the question. I lowered my sword glaring at the fallen Barthandelus who was living his final moments before death claims his soul.

"Things that aren't human who only have evil purposes in life don't deserve to live in this world."

Even if he knew that he was beaten and that he was going to die the demon priest was grinning at me" but my dear child. You're not human either."

"…"

"After watching you fight I'm well aware what you are, you're no better than myself child. We're both the same when it comes to the things we do to keep ourselves alive. As someone who is inhuman and also has a purpose which you consider it to be evil, then based on your logical view of life you don't deserve to live in this world either."

I raised my weapon again and this time I sliced his head off, killing him for good. More blood has fallen yet again leaving the entire ground into a lake of blood. I stood in deep thought I knew I shouldn't let his word bother me, I was nothing like him. I wasn't some sort of sexual demon who needed sex with human females in order to survive. Still some of his words held a big sense of truth in it, words that have hit me hard because I knew I couldn't deny it no matter what. I wasn't normal, I wasn't human but I was different from him I'm still fighting what I am. I needed to clean my weapon so I took a long piece of cloth to wipe all the blood that was stained on my sword, I tried to concentrate on the small task but Barthandelus's words were still ringing in my head.

"Serah!"

I quickly erased my thoughts about his words when I heard my name been called. I smiled recognizing the voice of my older sister she was keeping tabs on me during the mission. Turning to my side I saw her running to me there was some concern in her blue eyes, it was typical of her to get worry over me. She was wearing her own clothing for combat it was a bit different from mine. Her trench coat had short sleeves, she was wearing the Farron shoulder bracelet in the same shoulder I have it on. A black silk sleeveless coat, she was showing her belly just like me however unlike me she had a naval piercing which she got it during her eighteenth birthday. Long dark blue pants with long dark boots, on her neck stood her necklace which it was a lightning bolt a gift given by our mother.

Her weapon was sheathed on her back, it was a bit similar than mine. It was a blade that could change into a gun, a gun blade the more fitted name for her weapon. She was really strong she was the one that taught me to fight, although she hasn't change when it comes to get overprotective of me. She has always been looking after me and she will grow worry whenever I was bothered, or when I will get hurt. Eventually she realized that she needed to defend myself just in case she couldn't be there for me, so she took me under her wing. I noticed the small smile that has spread on her lips she was relief to see me well soon her eyes went to the dead demon behind me. Shortly Barthandelus's body vanished turning into dust.

"Mission accomplished."

I gave a nod trying not to think in his words" he was too easy for me. He didn't even lay a scratch on me."

"He better not or he would have been in trouble with me" she crossed her arms taking the role of protective older sister again, which made me rolled my eyes.

"This fight was too easy for me."

"According to our data Barthandelus was a class C demon, a regular type demon. Defeating him has proved that you're ready to take on stronger demons."

"Really?" I blinked not expecting her that she will say that, I suddenly felt so happy.

"Maybe, just maybe…."

"I'm only strong thanks to you."

"I know. Time to head back I received a transmission from the others. They rescued the woman who was his prisoner at the Okazaki temple."

"She's safe that's a relief."

"Let's go."

"Can I d-"

"No."

I pouted because she was never fair" why can't I drive I'm in the right age to drive you know?"

"Yes, but not my car."

"So when will I be able to have my own car?" I started walking with her leaving the subway station.

"When you get a job…."

I pouted I knew she was right but I couldn't help it, I felt like teasing her" but you're my big sister you're supposed to give me anything I want."

She looked at me giving me the' you got to be kidding me look' I rolled my eyes" what kind of example I'll be giving you if I buy you a car?"

"Please don't start giving me a lecture I know, besides we already have a job and the pay is good. I know you were going to give me the 'you must work hard to earn your things' speech am I right?"

"If you know then why bother me with that last comment?"

"Because it's fun to mess with you" I gave her probably my cutest smile ever.

"Tch…."

I giggled she rolled her eyes looking irritated but she has given a small smile. It was like she enjoyed me messing with her it actually made me happy. My sister wasn't the kind of person to always give a smile for free I don't like it when she's all that serious. That's why I'm always trying hard to put a smile on her face I'll do anything to put her in good cheery mood. Having a happy sister made me happy and it's a better living for us, I know she doesn't mind if I put her in a good mood. She stared at me and I smiled at her, we just finished a mission killing a sexual predator demon and here we we're talking about the daily things in life. I messing with my sister was one of those daily things in life of course I wasn't the only one who have the right to do it.

"Fair enough young lady, no alcohol for you until you're twenty five…."

"That's fine by me, besides I don't like drinking" she failed big time with that one I felt very proud and confident.

"No sex" I failed to noticed the small grin that has crossed her lips.

My eyes widened along with my mouth opening wide" what you're kidding?"

"I never joke" her tone says it all she was really serious.

"Can I at least have a dildo?" surely she wasn't going to go against that.

"No."

I was shocked that she refused the idea of me having a sex toy" what about me touching myself?"

"No."

I felt like ripping my hair out and strangling her believing every single word she said" I can't believe you're not letting me do that, it's supposed to be a normal thing between both males and females."

"It's so fun to mess with you" now it was my sister's turn to tease me.

I pouted childishly but gave a laugh" touché. You almost had me there you sounded so serious when you said those things."

"I was being serious about the sex part meaning no boyfriend."

"I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend why?" I sweat dropped I should it known she will forbid me from seeing someone.

"Because I will have to kill him…."

I rolled my eyes yet again. Yep this was the prize to pay for being Lightning Farron's younger sister I was constantly protected by her. It annoyed me that she wasn't allowing me to have a boyfriend even if I understand her a bit I know she doesn't mean harm. As my older sister she felt it was her responsibility to look after and protect me from anything that might hurt me. In her perspective having a boyfriend will only mean that you will have to suffer from heart break, and she obviously didn't want me to go through that. But come on I wasn't some love sick puppy who is searching high and low for a boyfriend shessh I know I'm not that desperate. I wasn't feeling so needed to have one so I can get it on with him, I had a different view about being in a relationship than from my sister.

I'm a true believer in the term of' true love' if I do find someone I won't know it yet, not so soon. I will decide whether it's really true love or just a waste of time. Yeah that will be it but I felt like that chance will never come to me, remembering the truth of what I was. Barthandelus's words were in my head again no it was impossible for someone like me to find love, me or my sister. We we're both doom love was a fairy tale that only happens in movies, suddenly I felt like my mood has gone down. From being cheery and happy to gloomy and miserable, my sister was staring at me she could tell when my mood will change. I still don't know how she can do that maybe it has something to do with older sister's intuition.

"Something wrong?" her eyes showed that she was worried.

"No I'm fine. I just killed a middle class demon why wouldn't I be fine?" I gave her my most convincing smile ever.

She nodded but I had the feeling that she didn't believe me, maybe because I noticed her staring at me from the corner of her eye. After while we reached the parking lot of a public building, we arrived at the spot where my sister left her car crime in this city doesn't seemed to be at a high rate since no hasn't break in. But the thought of a thief breaking into Lightning's car will be suffer as severed consequences, for the car thief of course. Had to be jealous at her choice of ride, she shortly bought it with the money we have made. The car was a 2012 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution yeah it was a fast car although my sister wasn't a drag racing maniac. This was more of a gift from a fan rather than buying it usually.

Lightning took her keys and deactivated the alarm before opening the passenger door for me. I smiled at her kind gesture as I got inside the first thing I did was to fasten my seat belt. My sister has taught me safety first which she was right as she got inside I found myself in deep thought again. About everything another mission done and I hope that the next one won't be too far from our home. I was able to survive against a middle class demon and thought of my sister's words that I was probably ready to take on stronger ones. Training under her has helped me become strong no doubt about that so hopefully the next time I won't need her to be my backup.

"**But my dear child. You're not human either."**

My eyes darted off into nowhere in peculiar I was thinking once again about Barthandelus's words.

"**You're no better than myself child. We're both the same when it comes to the things we do to keep ourselves alive. As someone who is inhuman and also has a purpose which you consider it to be evil, then based on your logical view of life you don't deserve to live in this world either."**

I turned my eyes to the side of my window. By now Lightning has started the car and drove off from the parking lot. She kept her eyes on the road since she was the one driving, but someone she ended up giving me a quick glance. I noticed it but ignored it turning my attention to the window, the view of the city was beautiful it made smiled mentally. My sister started shooting me glances every now and then she was able to read me like an open book. Like a story that you have read thousands of time and you already know the beginning and end being such a predictable story. She got worried she was certain that something was wrong with me it was a long way back to home so she wasn't going to wait that long before asking me questions.

"Serah….?"

"….."

"You okay?"

"Hm…." I was still in deep thought forgetting that my sister was calling to me.

"Did he say something to throw you off balance?"

"What?" I finally turned to Lightning getting my attention.

"The demon….?"

I took a deep breath I will have to tell her sooner or later" I guess, but he didn't throw me off balance. I killed him rather quick."

"Ignore it. Don't ever pay attention to what those things say it's not worth it."

"Maybe, maybe not…."

"Meaning?" she took a quick glance at me before getting back to the road.

"I-he said…something that made sense and there was some reality in it. Some truth which it has me thinking hard about it."

"And that would be?" she didn't sounded interested because to her anything said by a demon was nothing but nonsense and bluffing.

"He figured out sis. He found out what I am."

"….."

"He told me that I wasn't any better than him, that both us have a purpose in order to survive. We're both evil."

"Serah-"

"I know what you're going to say, that I'm nothing like him. You're right, I'm well aware of that. But the only thing that made us the same is the ways for us to survive."

"You're thinking too much about this. Ignore his words it doesn't matter anymore, he's dead."

"I can't ignore it sis. Barthandelus raped women in order to keep his life and his strength, and me…."

"Like I said ignore his words. What good would thinking about it will do?"

"…." she was right I was thinking too much about it.

"Unlike him we're trying to make a difference by making this world a safer place to live."

"You're right I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Don't be. Worrying about you is part of my job too."

I smiled at her feeling so much better now. No longer was I being bothered by the demon's words, I erased them forever from my mind. My sister was right we are trying to make a difference by doing what is right we're not following the steps of those monsters. I can finally relax now that it was all settled I won't be trouble anymore, even if his words have the truth in it. I turned to Lightning still paying attention to the road ahead as she drove staring at her I'm really lucky to have her as my sister. She will always stay by my side whenever I need her I'm so happy that she's here with me, through good times and bad. I hope that things can stay like this, in this world we needed to look after each other it's what mom and dad wanted us to do.

"We'll stop by the nearest gas station to refill before going back home" she noticed that her car was almost out of fuel.

I nodded smiling I wasn't troubled anymore I slowly turned my gaze back to my window. Everything was fine this night went well, a little better because I did good killing a middle class demon. The next time I'll go to a mission I might go on my own without any backup, but knowing Lightning I think she will end up tagging along. She will always be overprotective of me even if she will be too stubborn to admit it. Just as I was going to relax I suddenly started feeling a bit dizzy, everything around me starting spinning. Before I realized what was going it got worst, I was so weak I could barely feel my heart beat. I put a hand on my forehead maybe I was running a fever, but the truth was I knew very well that wasn't the case.

My sister kept her eyes on the road not noticing how bad I was getting. She took a turn in the street, feeling a bit relief to have finally reached a gas station. She was always worrying even by the smallest things the last thing she wanted is that her car leaves us in the middle of the highway after a successful mission. While I was feeling terrible by the passing minute I saw that the station was empty, lucky for us there was no one around. Lightning made sure that the gas station wasn't closed because that will be really annoying for her she guessed wrong seeing the cashier at the food mart area further ahead. She turned off the engine casting a glance at me and that's when she got worried seeing my face.

"You all right….?"

"I'm-okay….I'm just tired. Killing that demon took a lot of my energy."

"You were fine just a few minutes ago" she frowned yeah obviously she wasn't buying my lie.

"It's really nothing I'm okay…."

"You're not okay. You're skin you're turning pale stop lying."

"I-"

"Serah what was the last time you-"

"Don't. Don't say it okay?"

"You know you can't survive if you don't…you already know."

"I'll be fine I can wait until we arrive home" I lied again I was so hungry I didn't know how long I'll be able to sustain this hunger.

"We're too far from Tokyo you won't survive by then. You need to calm your hunger now" her eyes turned to the cashier in the booth.

"No don't do it sis please!" I cried no I didn't wanted this to happen, if this turns out as I thought then Barthandelus's word will be even true than I expected.

"Don't have a choice. I'll be damn if I let you die."

"There must be another way. He's just an innocent person, he did nothing wrong."

"I know but choosing between taking the life of an innocent and saving my sister's life. I will forever choose the second choice."

"Sis…." no this wasn't happening why innocent people have to always get involved in this curse of ours.

"I'll pay him for the gas before, doing you know what."

I gave a soft nod there was no other choice. I knew my sister better than anyone she was determined to do this no matter how hard it was for both of us. She left the car walking to the booth next to the food mart store I tried to close my eyes to prevent from seeing the incoming scene. She was going to this without putting any thought I couldn't close my eyes due that the hunger was getting stronger. It felt like my stomach was ready to be torn apart by some unknown force. I saw her giving the cashier her credit card to pay for the gas shortly the cashier activated the gas tank next to her car. I was confused when I saw her leaving without doing the job, I should it known that this was harder for her than it was for me.

We killed demons but taking the lives of innocent people, that wasn't part of the job we dedicated to do. My sister walked back to the car in deep thought I could see it in her eyes that she was feeling disappointed and angry that she couldn't go through with it. While she was upset I was happy that she didn't do it, this was the part of Lightning I was aware that existed. Her good caring side that she will only show to the people who have grown close to her the ones who have earned her trust as a friend, I have seen that side of her many times in the past. She stopped reaching my door there were no tears, she wasn't going to cry for something like this but I could tell she was hurting.

"Damn it" she cursed her tone of one of anger.

"It's okay sis it's not so easy to do it."

"If only it was easy like killing demons."

"Sis" I suddenly turned my attention ahead.

Lightning followed my gaze she glared when she saw that there was someone pointing a gun at the cashier the robber was wearing a black wool mask. Obviously he was robbing the young man who looked very scared it was probably the first time a fire arm was so close to him. It will be all right if he follows the robber's instructions, the most obvious one to open the cash register and give him all the money it had. However that wasn't going to happen as my eyes were on my older sister once again, her reaction she wasn't happy in the least. All of the sudden a grin has formed on her lips, a grin I was very familiar with. Every time she has given that same grin it could either be that she was going to do something reckless, which it was very rare. Or she had a good plan my bet was on the second option I already know what she had in mind.

She turned to me" stay here looks like you're going to get dinner after all."

"I thought so" I gave a sigh I was right all along.

She left the car again and by now the robber was done stealing all the money from the cash register. He punched the cashier which thankfully he didn't shot him but knocked him unconscious instead, he will be all right. He took the bag that was filled with the money and left but he was met by my sister's face, he reacted quickly pointing the gun at her. Lightning on the other hand didn't showed any fear having a gun pointed at her at point blank range didn't bothered her, compare to our missions this was nothing.

"Easy lady I wouldn't move if I were you."

"You're not a very bright crook are you?"

"What was that?" he got angry not liking her comment one bit.

"You're supposed to say 'raise your hands and shut up'"

"Thanks shut up!"

"Least you got one part right."

It wasn't long before the robber noticed me and the car" hey that's a nice ride."

"It's my car" she gave a frown not liking how he was staring at the vehicle.

"It's my car now, get moving" he kept his gun aim at her.

I wasn't surprised that my sister obeyed him and raised her hands following him back to the car. If I knew Lightning well and I do, she already planned out everything how it was all going to be and end. I saw her giving me a small gesture movement with her eyes, like giving me a sign of what to do. I thought it was unnecessary to warn me I knew what I was going to do this guy was nothing but a pushover. I just had to focus in making my move to be the right one, although attacking him was going to be hard. I was weak because of the great hunger I was feeling so I wasn't at full strength. If I didn't take action my sister will.

"I'm feeling very lucky tonight. I robbed a station which was loaded, I catch a nice ride, and also I get to have some fun and entertainment for the road" he gave grin that had the definition that it was perverted.

I saw Lightning glaring at the robber she wasn't going to let him touch us, the same for me. I'd rather die than get grope by that dirty bastard. We couldn't waste any more time I had to take action now or my sister would do it for me. She kept staring at him he was checking the car with so much admiration another mistake he was making besides thinking me and my sister are nothing but a couple of tramps. Then the robber turned to my sister the expression on his face was different from before, it gave me a bad feeling.

"I was never the greedy type when it came to women."

I was shocked when he shot her just like that she fell to the ground looking dead. My eyes widened as the robber lowered his gun staring at her body with no sign of pity or guilt. He only grinned like enjoyed it I hated him so much, I wasn't going to show him any mercy when I'm done with him.

"One will do" he turned to me as he pulled the handle of the door.

"Stay away don't even think of getting close to me!"

"Come on sweet heart we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You don't want to end up like your friend over there?"

"That really sting."

"What….?"

I saw Lightning was back to her feet after getting shot at point blank range. I was so happy to see her safe and sound, can't say the same for the robber. He stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth open widely horrified at what he was seeing, he'd probably he was just seeing things or that he was having a dream. He started trembling looking at his gun, followed by staring at my sister then back and forth. Maybe he was thinking of shooting her again to make sure he wasn't going crazy, but didn't matter he was never going to kill my sister, depends where he shoots.

"Not bad, but then again point blank range anyone can do it."

"What the hell how are you alive?"

"Usually I don't kill people. But scums like you, I always make the exception."

The robber was still shocked gazing at the corner of his eyes something really caught his attention. Gazing at the steel area of the gas tank it was normal that he saw his reflection through the shiny piece. The one thing that shocked him the most was that there was no one there but himself, he saw no reflection of me or my sister. Now he was horrified not having a clue of what was going on, I wouldn't be surprised if he loses his sanity before his life ends. But just like Lightning I didn't pity him or felt sorry for him, we didn't kill innocent people but criminals, robbers, or murderers that were an exception. And after seeing what kind of person he is, with shooting my sister I will really enjoy killing him.

"What the hell?" he said again turning to the two of us looking like he was losing his grip on reality.

He fired another shot but this time he wasn't so lucky. Lightning has rapidly appeared next to him grabbing his hand she started crushing it with her strength. The robber gave a loud painful cry dropping the gun, his cries and his expression the pain must be agonizing. Yet I didn't showed any pity for him he was an evil person, it was better him than the innocent cashier. Soon my sister had him in a tight look impossible for him to break away. I knew it was my turn I needed to gather what little strength I have left, my hunger was growing worse.

"What the fuck are you?" he gave another cry.

"Serah now…."

"Let go of me, my hand. Neither of you have a reflection just what the hell are you?"

She turned to him giving him a hateful glare" I'm something you wish you will only meet in your nightmares."

Lightning didn't waste her time I knew what was coming next. Her blue eyes have changed into golden yellow, her hands have grown sharp claws and she has grown sharp fangs. The robber gave a horrified expression once he saw my sister in her transformation, I could have sworn that he will either suffer a heart attack or maybe he will pee his pants. Couldn't risk him getting a heart attack I needed him alive, he screamed in so much horror. It got worse for him as my sister bit his neck letting the blood to emerge; she quickly let him go not drinking one single drop of his blood.

"Drink, now."

I obeyed I was too hungry to refuse. I changed transforming just like her, same yellow eyes, sharp claws and fangs. I plunge my fangs in the same spot where she bit him on his neck and started feeding shortly his blood entered my body. As soon as it did I felt so alive, the feeling was incredible to feel so much blood flowing through your veins. I drank as much as I could anything to satisfy my hunger to finally get rid of this pain, and soon I was feeling so much better. My heart beat faster, my entire body was filled with energy, and my strength was back it felt so good. I didn't care if I drink all of his blood I needed every ounce of it, not until I kill this hunger. I finally stopped once I realized I have sucked all of his blood letting go of his body.

"How are you feeling?" Lightning changed back to normal.

"Better" I gave a sigh of relief changing back to normal too.

"Next time, feed before going on a mission."

"I know. I kind of forgot I was in a hurry, got too excited because of the mission" I smiled although I half lied, the truth was I didn't wanted to feed it reminds me of what I am.

"Let's leave before the cashier wakes up and calls the police."

"He's dead isn't he?" I gazed down at the body of the robber.

"He had it coming scums like him don't deserve to live."

"I guess…."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

We left the gas station while I was trying to forget the memory of me killing a person in terms of feeding. It wasn't the first time this has happened I remember killing another person, he was also a crook. My sister however wasn't bothered with previous events she was used to these things by now. She calmly was driving through the highway with the focus of getting home before dawn although we still had time before it reaches the hour. I stood staring at my window remembering the feeling of sucking his blood, it was very good yet I am disgusted by it. I didn't like it but I had to in order to survive and once more the demon Barthandelus, his words came back like an unstoppable curse. But I was already living a curse with no end, me and my sister we're victims.

"Something on your mind" Lightning turned to me.

"Huh…?"

"It's not like you to stay quiet for so long."

"Oh and I think it's just like you to rarely say a word" I couldn't help it but tease her she was always the quiet type.

"Don't try to change the topic Serah. What is bothering you to make you stay so quiet?"

"…."

"It's about what happened at the gas station?"

"I….." I couldn't say a word I felt so ashamed of myself.

"Not feeling like talking…."

"It's not that sis…."

"First the words of Barthandelus and now this, still feel like we don't fit in this world?"

"I think it's true" I said in such low whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing" I leaned my head on the seat, my eyes never left the window.

Not once I didn't look at her, I knew she was worried but right now I wasn't in the mood to talk. I just wanted to be alone to get some space in her car this was the only way. I heard Lightning giving a sigh not feeling happy that I chose to stay silent instead of telling her my problems. As my older sister she felt like it was her responsibility to make me feel better whenever I'm trouble. I knew I must have hurt her feelings a bit, I hated myself for that but I can tell her later. Now I wanted to play make believe pretending I'm not me but someone else, who wasn't living the most complicated and miserable life ever. I never asked for any of this why did this has to happen to me, to us neither of us wanted this.

The truth was painful and it hurt I stopped denying it long ago, my sister and I we're vampires. We're creatures of the night that feed on blood to sustain our existence we weren't human at least not anymore. We're demons and that's what I believe in some of Barthandelus's words that made a solid point to the truth. We're trying to make this world a better place to live I believe my sister in that, but we're not human. That is why do we even deserve to live in this world, do we have the right to pass judgment on others. Are we allowed to say what's right or wrong or the differences between good and evil? Sis was right I do have a lot in mind which I've been thinking for so long, I guess I'm just angered at this life that was forced on us.

Maybe it will be better if I go back to the past and explain why this life has cursed both of us. Why it has destroyed us emotionally but back then those were the happiest times in my life. Our parents were good people but they weren't so ordinary, for some reason I never got to understand mom and dad being very good fighters. They were professional at what they do they were the ones who taught my sister how to fight, of course they never gave the example that fighting was all right. They passed their teachings with using it as a way to defend yourself I still don't know if Lightning knew the reason why they were so skilled I never asked her. Then again back then her name wasn't Lightning my sister was a different person.

My older sister was so kind, happy and cheery she was always giving a smile. I remember how much fun I had playing with her we were inseparable. We we're two ordinary girls going to school entering the regular stage of being a teenager everything was the perfect life anyone could ask for, but eventually that all change. Dad died when we we're little I can still remember how much mom cried on that tragic day, I would never forget her face she was truly broken. Lightning stood by my side helping me get through the horrible experience, yet she kept a smile on my face telling me everything was going to be all right. Eventually mom got over dad's death and move on with her life, she took the responsibility of taking care of us.

She was still happy but ever since then mom became more attach to us than normal. I couldn't blame her after losing dad who wouldn't become closer to her own children. Life slowly got better even if we lost someone precious we still were a strong family we care for each other even more. Eventually things got worse for us that's when our life started falling apart, it was the beginning of our nightmare. When Lightning was fifteen and I was twelve mom died of an illness, that's when my sister changed. She stopped being the person she used to be and changed her name to Lightning in order to become someone strong and take care of me, because I was the only family she had left as she was the only family I had left.

Ever since mom's death my older sister has been taking care of me, she became a parent to me. She has always been there for me whenever I needed her, the most we grew closer together as a family. Ever since both of our parents were gone Lightning grew overprotective of me she promised to protect me no matter what, she didn't wanted to lose me like mom and dad. I felt the same way too I didn't want to lose her either, I also made my own promise to protect her. But the worst part was yet to come, the story of how we became who we are today it all happened six years after mom's death. I graduated from high school and I was starting my sophomore year in college studying my bachellor's degree in education, Lightning was in her fourth year and she was about to graduate from her degree in marketing.

Every night I wish of things to return to the way it was, back to how it used to be in the past. The moments when everything was just normal and none of this existed, not living a cursed life but a free life. But here I was living this hell supposed to be called a 'life' not the life I have ever wanted, and I'm sure my sister felt the same way. But thinking of the past was the only way I could feel alive, not just by feeding on blood. What would I give to return to those days, the past will always be the happiest of times in my life where I truly felt my existence was important in the past I deserve to live in this world?

I can still remember it, that day in college where Lightning and I forged a strong bond of friendship with Fang and Vanille one year ago our lives we're perfect back then.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Just to let everyone know characters from other ff series especially VII will appear in the story in further chapters. I'm still working of how the story will go from here I was inspired to write this story from watching Buffy the Vampire slayer (the tv series because the movie sucks big time) and Underworld. I know it was a bit of a mean cliffhanger but I intend in continuing the flashback in the next chapter, I will be adding some nice details as well. This is my first attempt in writing a FF13 AU story and also first time writing a story told from someone's POV. The story will be told almost entirely from Serah's perspective.**

**The story will focus a lot on Serah and Lightning's relationship as a family and their bond as sisters. There will also be romance and pairings (which I won't reveal yet, I will keep it a secret for now). I will be happy if you send me reviews if you like the story so far, but please no flames. I like using Serah's weapon from XIII-2 the bow blade she will also be an important character in the story. That will be all remember to review if you like and don't forget to mark the story to story alert or fav list. I will see you all next time farewell.**

Next chapter: overture past revisited II: the ties that bind


	2. Overture past revisited II

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII it rightfully belongs to square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

** Communication through phones and other devices

* * *

><p>Act I Prelude<p>

Chapter 2 Overture past revisited II: the ties that bind

(One year ago)

(Location: highway city district Tokyo Japan)

(Date: January 13 2010 Monday)

(Time: 8:30 AM)

I sat happily in my seat as Lightning drove her car through the streets of the highway. I guess I was a little too excited, today is my first day in College, during the second semester of my first year. I was very excited from the last semester and my experience at the university was well, not quite pleasant. I did have my end of the welcome wagon, with how they happily greeted 'freshmen' to campus. It was annoying and humiliating.

Seriously, getting attacked by dozens of eggs, and a cartridge of bad milk was no way to greet someone to campus. Not even freshmen deserve that. I was so angry, luckily everyone on campus were kind enough to wash me away, because I stank badly. They did me a favor by spraying me with the emergency fire hose. Yeah, that helped a lot, I felt so much better , in a sarcastic manner of course.

I was so soaked, I eventually got a cold, and I had no choice but to call my sister to take me home. I remember how angry Lightning was when I told her what happened. She looked like a mad bull, ready to charge and ram anything that got in her way. If I told her who the group of students responsible were, she would have committed bloody murder.

But I didn't. Instead I told her that I didn't remember their faces well, they owe me big time for saving their backs. I know Lightning very well, and she wouldn't have stopped until she found them and made them pay. That's why I had to be absent for my first day in college. But aside that bad experience, I had a great time. I only met a couple of friends, though not the kind that would always hang out with me.

As for the teachers, I shouldn't be touching that topic, because all of the teachers I'm taking classes from are quite mean. I knew college was going to be tough, but with teachers like these, well, not only ordinary students would be getting a C-. I'm not kidding, if they were wild animals they would probably eat anyone alive. I don't consider myself a super genius.

I was always studying hard, to get the grades I earn through hard work. That's why I graduated from high school with high honors. Last semester I got a high score, earning grades of A+ and B+, so all my studying really paid off. This semester I was planning on doing better. I am always constantly challenging myself so I can do better each day. I was planning on becoming a history teacher.

I smiled as my sister left the highway and drove into the streets. I saw the buildings in the distance that were Tokyo University, back to another semester of hard studying, chatting with friends and probably dating someone. I mentally sighed at the last part. It would be impossible for me to meet a boy, not while I had Ms. Overprotective sister.

Sometimes, I just wished Lightning would lighten up a bit and let me date someone. I know she cares for me a lot, but she should give me a break. College is frustrating, and I wouldn't mind spending time with a cute guy who would understand me, make me laugh and show me a good time. Yeah right, that will only happen in my dreams. I know how stubborn Lightning can be, she would never let me date anyone, not even the same sex, but don't get me wrong I'm not gay.

I gave another mental sigh as I glanced at my dear older sister. I really do love her, she's the only family I have left after mom and dad passed away. I'm also over protective of her sometimes, but hey, I know she can take care of herself. She would never let a single man get close to her, much less touch her without getting beaten up. It made me smile in amusement imagining Lightning dating someone,that would be a real shock to me, I do know she's not gay.

I once caught her staring at a guy, but she completely pretended like he wasn't there. I still don't know what her type of man is. My sister noticed me as she reached the parking lot of the university. Still, I wouldn't mind if she finds herself a boyfriend, she deserves to be happy. Maybe if she finds someone she might soften up and let me date too. Yeah right, only in my dreams.

"What?" Lightning turned to me, aware of me staring at her.

"Huh-I haven't said anything."

"You were looking at me, giving me that look."

"What look?" I blinked there's no way she would figure me out so quickly.

"The look that says 'there's something bothering me' am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, there's nothing wrong with me." I protested, I can't believe she could read me so easily.

"You think you can lie to me when I know something's bothering you?" she raised an eyebrow at me. I knew I couldn't hide it from her.

"Okay maybe there is, just stop giving me that suspicious look, it's so creepy."

"Works everytime." she gave a small grin. Yep, she was right.

"I was wondering if someday, you might let me um….."

"What, Serah?"

"I…" I blushed, I was so nervous in bringing up the topic.

"Look, we can't stay here, we both have class at nine. Out with it already…."

"Fine, will you give me permission to start dating?"

"Dating?" She raised an eyebrow, I didn't like it. She was giving me such a disapproving look.

"Yeah, I'm almost eighteen you know, the official age that makes me an adult. I was wondering if you would finally allow me to start seeing people."

"…."

"Sis….?" I got worried at her sudden silence.

"All right…."

"What?" I knew my eyes were the size of saucers.

"I'll allow it."

"Really you would?" I suddenly opened my mouth wide from the shock I couldn't believe she would actually allow me to date boys.

"Yes I don't have a problem with it."

"Thank you sis you're the best!" I jumped and gave her a big hug while she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, when you turn forty you can date anyone you like."

"What?" I quickly broke the hug, feeling a vein popping on the back of my head.

"You can date when you turn forty."

"That's crazy!" I shouted in annoyance, I knew it was too good to be true for her to agree so easily.

"Got a problem?"

"Yes I do, you can't expect me to start dating when I'm an old hag!"

"It's the right age for me."

"Well not for me. Sheesh sis, I'm beginning to think that you'll never find a boyfriend."

"I don't need one, men are unnecessary and useless."

"_Spoken like an eternal bachelorette."_I gave a sigh.

"We can continue this discussion later, you need to go to class, and I don't want to be late for mine either." She left the car.

I gave an annoyed sigh getting off too, closing my door followed by Lightning closing hers and activating the car alarm. How could she even suggest that I should date when I'm freaking forty years old. That's insane, would men actually find me attractive when I looked old? Maybe I was over reacting, but come on that's taking it too far.

I suddenly got the urge to tease her, something that would annoy her. It was my way of getting even with her for saying such a comment. I couldn't help but give an evil smirk, I already knew what to tell her.

"You know sis I can picture you when you turn forty. Your pink hair gone replaced with grey, living alone in a small apartment filled with cats and completely single."

"I can live with that." She replied coolly.

"What….?" I sweat dropped.

"See you later." She turned the other way, leaving me behind.

I couldn't believe her attitude, she really didn't mind becoming an old cat lady person. I didn't even know she likes cats in the first place. It irritated me that she didn't mind ending up like that. It made me feel sad for her, I care about Lightning a lot and nothing will make me happier than seeing her happy with someone.

I just know that out there, in this world, there was a man who could make her happy, I haven't stopped believing. But enough about my sister, I was the one who was looking to start seeing people, the best place to start was here. I gave a sigh, if only that was possible, what with Lightning giving me an ultimatum in not dating anyone. I took my backpack and left, heading towards the building where my first class was located.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After leaving my first class, I went ahead to the library to get the necessary books for my first assignment. My professor of European history in the sixteenth century has given us quite a long book report due next week, and I wanted to start early. I got the books and signed the form to borrow them. There were two books, quite heavy though. I had a lot to read before starting my report.

I already had something to do when I arrived home, plus whatever study material my other professors will give me. It was going to be another semester of lots of studying. I mentally sighed. With all my college work, I might not have the time to start dating. Great, Lightning would be so happy if she finds out. Please, me waiting until I'm forty to date? As if.

When I left the library I spotted someone familiar near the entrance. I smiled, spotting Hope who was having some trouble carrying some books from his backpack. Hope became a close friend of mine when we met last semester. He was also a freshman, and another victim who fell to the' freshmen welcome wagon'. We started hanging out, he was a good person and smart too.

He was the same age as me, but it looked like he turned seventeen last month while I was about to turn eighteen in two days. We got along just fine, except that he gets very nervous whenever my sister's around. That's because he noticed how scary she could be the first time he met Lightning. When he saw the look he was given, he almost freaked out. Maybe he wet his pants, he really looked scared back then.

"Hope!" I happily shouted to him.

He turned to me before he dropped all of the books, making me give a guilty look. Yeah, I think it was my fault that he dropped them all, but hey I had to get his attention. I wasn't going to sneak up on him and startle him. Hold that thought. I think I will do that later. I mentally grinned, that would be so much fun. I couldn't help it, startling people is cool.

I did the right thing to do, which was helping him pick up the books. I did it all with a smile on my face. and mentally sweat dropping. It looked like he was busier than me with college work. I think he studies more than me, probably until his eye lashes burn. He did have a score higher than mine last semester, he was probably the smartest freshman this year.

"Sorry about that." I respectively apologized, I know if something is my fault I apologize.

"It's okay Serah. I am holding a lot of books, my pack is full so I have to carry them. This was bound to happen." He smiled, assuring me it wasn't necessary to apologize, but I still thought I should.

"I don't mind helping you carry some of them." If there was one thing I was good at, it was being a polite, kind person.

"Really? You would?" He sounded surprised. I really didn't know why, of course I would help him.

"Sure, I don't have a problem."

"Oh thank you Serah. Carrying all of these books are a pain. They're as heavy as a cow, well not as heavy as an actual cow, but come on. My hands are so tired."

"There we go." I took some of the heavy load from him, and I could see that he was relieved to have some of them off.

"Thank you."

"Is this, the bible?" I spotted a big fat book, I could swear it was really the holy book.

"No it's not, but close. It's an algebra book" He smiled.

"I was close." I gave a laugh, Hope can be funny sometimes.

Then again, Hope is probably the idea of the perfect candidate for boyfriend material. I mean he's smart, he can be funny, he's kind, and he doesn't look like he's the kind of boy who would have a relationship just for the sex. Those are enough good qualities for me, plus he was good looking. He had nice silver hair, and a pair of pretty green eyes.

There were only two problems with adding him to my list of future boyfriends. One being that I already saw him as my best friend. I only like him for that, no feelings going beyond friendship there. And the second, well, with Lightning having me on a restriction leash from having a boyfriend, I really didn't want to risk his safety. I just know she will kill him if he does becomes my boyfriend.

"Don't tell me all of these books are part of your classes." I checked some of the titles, and most were about technology. He did tell me that he was studying computer programming.

"They're not actually. Thank goodness for that. I just borrowed them from the library." He gave a sigh of relief. Yeah, I would be relieved too if those books weren't part of my classes.

"You're going to give them back?" It made sense on why he came here.

"Yeah, I feel much better now that I am. You don't mind helping me bring them inside?"

"Sure ,I'll help I don't mind."

"Thanks Serah, it means a lot to me. It would be hard to carry all of them on my own. And I have to bring them to the second floor. I would have a hard time taking the stairs while carrying all of them."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After we returned Hope's books we left the library, heading to another area before our next class started. We started talking about different things, first college things, the classes we take and about our bachelor degrees. Second we talked about the freshmen welcome wagon, not a nice topic to talk about, but we started laughing eventually. It was humiliating for us, but when it passed you will realize it was funny, so we enjoyed ourselves with a nice laugh.

We also talked about a way to get back at those students, but obviously we were just kidding. We were too goody goody to go through with such a thing. Among other things we were enjoying our free time. We went to the student centre, it was the one place where students gather the most in the university.

We went to the cafeteria feeling like grabbing a bite. I just ordered some rice balls while Hope ordered sushi. I thought it was weird at least for me, I wasn't fond of the dish. At this hour there were quite a crowd since it was lunch time, but we were able to get a seat at one of the tables. We were enjoying the food, but I got a little worried, hoping that Lightning didn't come here unexpectedly.

I knew she was supposed to be taking another class then, but I couldn't help but get worried. If she saw us like this she might think we were on a 'date', and that worried me about Hope's safety. He's my best friend, and the last thing I want is for her to kill him. I'm pretty sure he felt the same way, since the last time he saw her, he left in a heartbeat.

"Ease up Hope. Don't worry, I'm sure sis won't come here."

"She won't? That's a relief." He removed some sweat that formed on his forehead from getting nervous.

"Yeah…." My eyes softened a bit.

"Serah, don't take it personally I don't hate your sister or anything I'm just-"

"Scared of her, I know I've seen you running from her." I smirked.

"I'm sorry Serah. I don't mean to think that way of her." My expression seemed to have hurt him.

"It's okay Hope, I don't blame you for feeling like that about my sister. She always leaves that impression whenever I'm with a guy."

"She's only trying to look after you, she worries about you."

I took a bite of my rice ball, giving a nod.

" I know, but I'm no longer a kid. I'll be eighteen soon, and she has to understand that I don't need to be watched over like a puppy."

"Then you need to talk to her."

I paused my eating, Hope has finally brought the big question.

"I know that too. But I don't seem to have the courage to go through with it."

"You're afraid of talking to her, why?" He took a small bite from his sushi.

"Because-I 'm aware if I tell her that I don't need to be watched over by her anymore, that I might end up hurting her feelings. The only reason she's so over protective of me is because of what happened to our parents. I'm the only family she has left."

"Oh." He lowered his head a little, I did tell him what happened to mom and dad, since we became good friends.

"The last thing I want is to hurt her. I can't do that to my own sister, she's been taking care of me and watching over me for a long time."

"Sounds like you're in a tight pinch."

"Tell me about it, I want to be more independent, start seeing people without Lightning being there freaking out about it. But at the same time, I don't want to tell her 'go away and stop butting in my life even if you're my sister'. It will destroy her, it will destroy me too."

"You will have to find a way to tell her so that you don't hurt her feelings. You just have to find the right words."

"Hmm…the right words that won't be easy, to transform what I just said into cute little words that clearly had a hidden message. I'm way out of my league to do that."

"Wish I could help you, too bad I'm an only child. But I always wanted to have a brother or a sister, so I kind of envy you."

"You envy me for not having a sister like Lightning? You're pretty much scare of her."

"You're exaggerating, I'm not that scared of-"

"Oh hi sis, how are you!" I happily waved in the distance.

"What,where?" He turned behind him, freaking out but didn't see my sister.

I laughed, obviously I was lying, to play a joke on him.

"You're not that scared of her? Yeah righty, your face says it all."

"Serah that wasn't funny!" He was still nervous, only now he was a bit upset of the rude joke I played on him.

"Just kidding, Lightning is taking another class I will meet up with her later. So you're safe, for now" I gave a small grin.

"Don't even joke about that. The last time she thought we were seeing each other, the look in her eyes… I swear they looked like sharp knifes that could stab me at any moment."

"I am sorry you have to put up with Lightning. But don't worry, as long as I'm here she won't hurt you, that's a promise."

"Sheesh that makes me feel a lot better, thanks." I could tell that he was being sarcastic.

We resumed our eating, not having another conversation. It won't be long before our free time ended and we would have to get back to our next class. As I finished one of my remaining rice balls, my eyes turned to the front of the cafeteria. I noticed two people were walking towards our table. I was certain when they were getting closer to us, both seemed to be cheery.

Both were female, one of them was very tall, probably taller than my sister. She had long wavy dark brown hair reaching to her back, bronze skin, with dark piercing green eyes. She was wearing a black iron maiden t-shirt, which I knew Lightning would fall in love with if she sees it. Long black jeans with black leather boots, yep she was dressed all in black.

I did notice the different hair designs, some of her hair was in small braids, and her earrings were purple colored claw shapes. She also seemed like she was around my sister's age. The second woman seemed to be around my age, or probably a little older with bright red hair tied back in curled pig tails, emerald green eyes, wearing a pink blouse with short sleeves, a light yellow skirt and white sandals.

I had a feeling that they were good people. Well, with the big smile the red head girl had on her fac,e I could tell she was the cheery type. Hope still hasn't noticed them because he was still focused in eating his sushi. I knew they wanted to talk to us as soon as they got closer to our table.

"Hey!" Said the red head, I was right she was the cheery type.

"Oh, hi." I politely replied.

I saw Hope pausing in his meal and smirked when I saw him blushing, slightly staring at the red head. Yeah, that was the sign that he likes her, which made me happy to see him finally liking someone. It would be nice if they got to know each other,and who knows, maybe they will get together.

I like it when people find that special someone, it makes me happy to see other people finding happiness. I kept my smirk, seeing him getting nervous and embarrassed staring at the cheery red head. It was so tempting to tease him, but I chose not to. Then again, maybe I will later.

"What can I help you with?"

"I hope you can help us mate. We're a bit lost here." Replied the tall woman.

"I can help you with that." I held out my hand ready to introduce myself.

"I'm Serah Farron, freshman in my second semester and this blushing boy next to me is Hope Estheim."

"Serah!" He was obviously embarrassed and his face got worse.

"Don't blame him, it's not the first time we have captivated boys with our good looks." The tall woman gave a small grin.

"Hi Serah, my name is Vanille Dia and this is my friend Fang Yun!"

"Please to meet you mate." Said Fang shaking my hand.

"Please to meet you guys too, I'm always happy to meet more people." I smiled turning to Hope who was still the same.

"Um…yeah pleased to meet you."

"You can talk after all." Fang was smirking.

"Nice to meet you Hope!" Vanille shook his hand making him blush even more.

"_She touched my hand…."_

"Is it alright for him to have his whole face red like that?" Vanille got a little worried.

"Nah that's perfectly normal, it means he's very happy to see you." I gave a small laugh while Fang laughed at my comment.

"I knew coming to this university was the right thing to do. If I get to meet more people like you Serah,then I will truly enjoy my first stay in Japan."

"How about you take a seat?" I smiled at our new friends.

"No problem." Fang got seated next to me.

"You don't mind if I sit next to you Hope?" smiled Vanille.

"Of course not, go ahead!" He was still blushing.

"Thanks!" I rolled my eyes as the cheery red head got seated next to my close friend.

"You guys said you were a little lost, you're looking for directions?" I said.

"You can say that, Vanille and I aren't from around here. We're foreign college students',all the way from the land down under."

"Oh, you guys are from Australia." I was happy to have made friends with people from another country, but then again I should have known because of their accent.

"Sydney, to be exact." replied Vanille revealing that they were from the Australian capital.

"We came to this country to finish our degrees. Tokyo University has all the classes we need to take to finish our bachelor degree."

"The problem is we don't know much about this university, we've gotten lost a couple of times." said Vanille.

"I guess I can be of some help. I still have some time before my next class starts, what about you Hope?"

"Same here." He smiled, staring at Vanille, and I wasn't surprised he agreed to come.

"Okay, I'll be your tour guide. I may be a freshman but I do know my way around campus."

"Hey, thanks a lot mate."

"We really appreciate it."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After we left the cafeteria, I showed Fang and Vanille around campus. All the buildings where we take classes, and all the places to buys college materials and other things like food. It was important to show them where the classrooms where located since they will be studying there, it felt kind of exciting being a college tour guide.

Our new friends were very excited as they got to know more of the place, they looked very happy and I can tell I had made more friends. After the tour, they left to take their first classes but not before telling me they wanted to hang out with me when they were done for the day. Of course I accepted, I wasn't going to let a chance like this slip by.

Hope left for his next class and I went my own way to class too. An hour and a half later, I left the classroom sighing because I had more work to do and more studying. I had a test next week. At least the class was over. Best of all I was on my way to meet up with Lightning at the parking lot, since thankfully, I was done for the day.

Tomorrow I will start my next class schedule, which was different from the one o. Monday. That's college life for you, depending on the courses you chose. I planned on taking a break before hitting the books hard, that's why I'm going to talk to my sister into going to the restaurant where Fang and Vanille wants us to get together. I hope she agrees in going, I would also like for her to socialize with other people other than myself.

She was always a loner, and even if she went to college she didn't bother making friends. She did talk to other people but that's all she did, she has never thought of making friends. Maybe with this chance of meeting Fang and Vanille she can finally socialize and let people in, she was always very reserved of herself.

Lightning is very strict in her studies and her family I know that better than anyone. But still, she needs to have friends, I don't want to see her all alone. I was only kidding when I told her that she will end up being a single hag living with cats, but I was seriously afraid that will happen to her. She doesn't deserve that, I want her to open up more to other people, she could if she could just tried. Friends and a boyfriend, that's what Lightning needed, all the love in the world aside from family.

I arrived near the parking lot where I was supposed to meet my sister, she hasn't arrived yet. It was a bit early so I decided to wait for her before I started thinking about my new friends. I smiled remembering that during the tour I was giving them, Hope was only staring at Vanille, his eyes were glued on her. He was barely paying attention, blushing at her.

While I was giving them the big tour around campus, the he was ogling at her the whole time. Now that I think about it, I wonder if Vanille was aware that he was staring at her dreamily. I guess she can be oblivious to what's around herm I don't think she even knows that Hope likes her. Would she be surprised if she ever found out? For now I will leave things as they are before I decide to play matchmaker.

I finally saw Lightning heading my way, carrying two books while her bag was slung on her right shoulder. Her expression said that she looked tired, probably from all the classes she took. Which meant an increase in studying needed and assignments she's been given. This wasn't good, she must be filled with stress with having so much work to do, she could use a break.

I mentally smiled. This was a great reason to go to the restaurant to meet up with Fang and Vanille, she needs a break to get away from college work. All I needed to do was to convince her to go to that restaurant with me. It should be easy if she really was tired, I hope she didn't have the urge to head back home and take a rest. I didn't want to disappoint them when I already promised that I was going to be there.

"How was your day?" I asked with a smile.

"Tiring…."

"I can see that, you do look tired. The professors don't show any mercy."

"Hm…what about you?"

"Oh mine wasn't as bad as yours ,that's for sure."

"Some teachers go easy on freshmen."

"Are we going home?"

"We are…."

I saw her deactivating the car alarm, ready to get in and leave. I knew I couldn't let her go home, I would have to play it out cool and tell her about the restaurant. I just needed to sound convincing enough so that she will be fine with it and agree coming with me. I got in the car, closing the door and putting on my seat belt. By then, she had already started the car.

I was trying to relax, I knew Lightning too well and her obvious answer will be 'No, I need to study.' Coming up with the right words wasn't going to be easy. She drove off from the parking lot, leaving the university. I needed to tell her now before she took the road that lead home. I followed my instincts, and thought hard for the right words to say.

"Are you hungry sis?" I felt so stupid, I can't believe those were the words I've been thinking to say for so long.

"A little…."

"Really? Well just you know, there's this restaurant downtown called the Azuchi. I was wondering if you would want to go grab a bite there?"

"It's not a restaurant, it's a karaoke bar." She already knew of the place, and I sweat dropped for confusing it for a restaurant.

"Oh right of course, silly me, I forgot."

"Why do you want to go there all of a sudden?" There was some suspicion in her voice.

"I suddenly felt like going." I kept a big smile on my face, trying to make it very convincing.

"Why?" She gave me a quick glance.

"Why, to eat there of course."

"You're lying…."

I sighed in defeat, I was really a terrible liar

"Okay fine, I met some new friends today and they invited me to the Azuchi. I would like for both of us to go."

"Serah-"

"Please say yes, this will be the only thing I will ask of you." I might as well give her the sad puppy eyes.

She sighed, keeping her eyes on the road

"All right, but we can't stay long. You know I have to study, and so do you."

"Thanks sis." I smiled happily, at least she'll be able to meet new foreign friends.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

We arrived at the Azuchi karaoke but we didn't expect it to be full at this hour, especially when it was a weekday. There were so many people. I did know that the bar was very popular in the city, they offered all kinds of drinks and food. And of course the karaoke, which offer tons of different songs. I was in awe when I entered the place.

It was quite big and the environment looked very comfortable. The designs were beautiful, resembling one of those castles from ancient times during the Edo era. My eyes turned from the tables and the people, towards the karaoke stage and the machine. There was someone singing the song 'maniac' too bad he wasn't a good singer, but to me the point of singing in a karaoke is to have fun.

I turned my gaze towards Lightning and she didn't look happy at all. She was probably getting uncomfortable because of the large number of people, not to mention this wasn't her preferred place to eat. Not to mention she really needed to study for any upcoming exams and assignments. I just hope she doesn't regret her choice in coming here and decides to leave.

I didn't want that, especially when she still hasn't met my new friends. My sister was complicated to understand, she was a quiet person but if someone talked to her she will talk back. She wasn't anti-social or anything. She was very reserved, she didn't like opening up to other people, especially when she didn't know them. Unless it was someone who she trusts, like me for example.

We passed through the crowd as we made our way to the tables. I smiled when I spotted Fang and Vanille seated at one of the tables, and it was a coincidence that they had two seats available. I signaled Lightning to follow me, giving her a sign that I had found some seats.

I was crossed my fingers hoping that she would decide to stay and socialize with the two Australians. I took her hand, making sure she didn't get lost or decide to leave and lead her to the table, when they spotted me. I smiled as I got closes to the table while holding my sister's hand, and waved them hi while she blinked at the two women.

"Serah, you made it!" Vanille was obviously very happy to see me.

"And she brought someone for the ride." Fang noticed Lightning, giving her a cordial smile.

"Who are they?" She turned to me giving me disapproving look.

"Guys, I want you to meet my older sister Lightning. Sis, this is Vanille and Fang. They're from Australia, they're studying in Tokyo university."

"From Australia?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's right, the land down under. Nice to meet you mate, Lightning is really a weird name for a woman."

"I can say the same for Fang."

"Touché mate, so true." I felt that she was getting along with them already, which was good.

"I should have known you two are sisters because of the same hair color." Vanille smiled, staring at our pink hair. Yep, pink hair is the trait of the Farron family, our mother also had the same hair color.

"What are you two waiting for? Have a seat." said Fang.

We both got seated as I took a glance at Lightning. She didn't seem to be irritated, in fact she looked like she was enjoying herself, that made me smile. Looks like making friends from another country was the key to make her socialize more with people.

I knew that we were going to have some fun today. Maybe she could finally relax and have some fun for a change. A waiter came and we ordered some drinks and food. Lightning ordered miso soup while I ordered curry. not too spicy for me.

"Nice shirt." My sister finally noticed Fang's maiden t-shirt.

"Thanks mate, up the irons."

"So you're studying at Tokyo University just like Serah?" Asked Vanille.

"I'm in my fourth year studying marketing." She replied. I smiled, I was happy she was slowly opening up to them.

"That's a great degree you picked, I'm studying psychology." Fang gave a grin while I sweat dropped a bit.

"You want to be a psychologist?" I was a bit taken back.

"Go ahead, say it."

"What do you mean?"

"That she doesn't look like she's psychologist material." Vanille gave a laugh.

Lightning gave a small chuckle

"With your clothing it's hard to tell."

"I know right, I look more like the person who needs the treatment."

We laughed, I couldn't believe that we became friends so quickly. I was even shocked when I saw my sister smiling. That's right, Lightning who rarely smiles was actually showing it. Seeing her happy makes me happy too. I just want her to have friends, maybe this is the beginning of her breaking out of her solitary shell.

"What about you Vanille?" I smiled, wanting to know what she was studying.

"I started making my bachelor degree in medicine, but then I changed my mind and decided to study computer programming."

"_Same degree as Hope."_I giggle mentally.

"Vanille here may not look like it, but she's quite smart when it comes to tech stuff." replied Fang.

"Hey! What do you mean I may not look like it?" She gave a pout, looking like her feelings have been hurt.

"You look more like cheerleader material."

"That's not nice Fang."

"You guys look like you're close friends." I smiled at the sight of them, they acted like they were sisters.

"You can say that mate. Vanille and I have known each other since we were kids."

"So you guys are like family?" I was still smiling, it explains a lot on why they were so close.

"Yep we're family, even if we're not blood related."

"That's good" My sister finally replied, she actually sounded happy to hear about it.

"We're always looking after each other." Said Vanille.

I was really happy to meet people who probably have the same bond I share with Lightning. They may not be related by blood but they were close like a family. They probably see each other as sisters. I know very well how that feels, that's cause I have the best older sister in the world, even if she was over protective of me.

After fifteen minutes our drinks and food arrived and we started eating. When my sister started eating,I sweat dropped because she looked like she was really hungry. And she told me she was only a' little' hungry I didn't buy it for a second. Fang and Vanille weren't hungry, they only ordered some drinks. A margarita for Vanille and some sake for Fang.

Once we were done with our meal, I noticed that there was no one using the karaoke machine. This was the chance I was looking for. Since we got here I always wanted to sign karaoke. Since there were a lot of people today, it was the perfect chance to show them that my sister had a wonderful voice.

I could imagine it now. I glanced at Lightning who was finishing her miso soup, I wasn't going to waste this chance. Fang was smoking a cigarette, which was a surprise to me. She not only smokes but drinks too, not the best example to set for other people. She was lucky that the bar allowed smoking. Vanille didn't seem to mind, it looked like she got used to seeing her childhood friend smoke and drink.

"Sis, let's sing a song?"

"No." Her reply was serious, she wasn't interested.

"Come on, it will be fun. You guys should know that Lightning sings amazingly."

"Really? How about if you show us mate?" Fang said.

"I'm not singing."

"Just one song, please." I begged, I might as well have used the sad puppy eyes.

"I'm not going to sing, Serah."

"Sounds like someone has a little stage fright." Fang grinned and Vanille giggled.

"That's not it, I don't feel like singing.'

"Let's go!" I didn't care what she said, I took her hand and led her to the stage where the karaoke machine was located.

"Serah, let go!"

"You're not singing alone, I'll sing too."

"It doesn't matter. I told you I'm not singing."

"Just one song, that's all I'm asking for."

"Serah…."

We went to the stage,I handed a microphone to Lightning ,and took another for myelf. I went to the machine and picked a song. It was 'wind beneath my wings' by Bette Miller, although it wasn't exactly the kind of music my sister likes. I saw that she was giving me an annoyed look, showing that she didn't wanted to sing this song. I ignored her and started singing when the lyrics were displayed on the screen.

I admit I have a nice voice but compared to Lightning, I was second best and she was about to show them. At first she wasn't that motivated to sing, not giving too much effort until I stared at her giving her' you can sing way better look'. She rolled her eyes. I really wanted her to sing like she usually does because she can sing much better than her current effort.

The crowd obviously didn't like our performance so far, since my sister wasn't singing for real. Fang and Vanille were in the same boat, the next thing that happened to us is the crowd starting to boo at us. Just like that, things changed when the next set of lyrics appeared in the machine. Something came over Lightning.

She changed her attitude, she didn't like the crowd's reaction so she decided to give it her best. In a second she raised voice to her regular singing voice. I smiled, she was finally singing for real. When I turned to the crowd their expressions changed in a heartbeat, her voice really changed the mood. Everyone in the crowd was in awe from hearing her voice, it was beautiful, she was always the better singer than me.

They were amazed at how good she could sing. I followed along, singing as her back up, following the lyrics on the screen. Pretty soon everyone started clapping their hands, following the rhythm of the music as my sister sang every word in perfect tone following the melody. Then, still singing, I turned my gaze towards Fang and Vanille,

Their reactions changed too, both of them had their eyes and their mouths wide open. At first they were more shocked than in awe unlike the others. I guess they were that surprised. When the song ended everyone started applauding her great performance, the cheering were mostly from the males in the crowd. We took our bow before heading back to our table and our Australian friends.

"Well, what do you think of her singing?" I smiled at them, knowing their answer.

"That was just, wow!" Vanille was the first to speak.

"I'll say, that's one hell of a voice Lightning. Ever thought of joining a rock band?"

"Never given it any thought."

"Well, we would like to have you in our band" Said Vanille smiling.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Not quite, we don't have a band but we've been looking for members to start one. I play the guitar and Vanille plays the bass, we could sure use a singer like you."

"I play drums!" I shouted in joy. It was true, I did take drum lessons when I was in high school.

"What a coincidence, looks like we found all the members for our band." Fang gave a grin.

"That depends if you and Serah agree to join us" said Vanille.

"Yes!" I shouted again.

"No…."

"What, sis why not…." I pouted at her answer.

"Don't have the time, we have our studies to focus on."

"I know, but think about it. If we do join a band, we might become famous and we'll gain money lots from it." I was trying hard to convince her so she would change her mind.

"That's the key Serah, 'we might become famous' .Chances are low that we'll get some quick cash."

"_But then again I did quit my job at the department store, that bastard boss of mine. How in the world I will be able to gain the money to look after Serah and keep our apartment?"_

"Actually, I do have a few contacts here in Tokyo that might be able to give us a gig. After that the rest will be up to us and how good we'll perform." said Fang.

"See sis, we already have some possible chances to be famous, please say yes."

"The chances are still low that we'll be able to make it big. And there's still our college work to worry about, being part of this band will get in the way of our studies."

"Not it won't, I can still study hard and be part of the band. I'm still a bookworm at heart."

"_A bookworm in a rock band"_I smirked mentally.

"It's okay you two, we don't want to pressure you or anything, we understand if you don't want to join." said Vanille.

"No, we do want to join, right sis?" I turned to her giving her the sad puppy eyes.

"Serah…" I could tell it was working with the expression she was giving me.

"Please…."

For as long as I could remember, the sad puppy eyes technique has always been very effective on Lightning. I could get away with anything I wanted, of course I didn't do it often but only when it was necessary. Like when I convinced her to buy me an I-pod and to buy me a Playstation 3. Okay, maybe I did kind of take advantage of it but which teenage girl wouldn't go for it, seriously.

This time it was different, I really wanted to be part of this band because well, maybe being in one was my childhood dream. Now the chance was right in front of me, and I couldn't refuse this opportunity. My sister would have to understand that, and besides if we do become famous we will earn more money than we could ever dream of. But at the same time she was right that the chances were low, still, it was worth to try.

"Sis….?"

I saw her giving a sigh of defeat

" Fine…if it means that much to you, we'll join your band." She gazed at Fang.

"Yay! Thank you sis!" I gave her a big hug while she sweat dropped.

"_The things I do for my little sister."_

"All right, then its settled. Welcome aboard mates." Fang smiled.

"Welcome to the band!" Vanille replied cheery.

"Only on one condition," she turned to me and I already knew what it was.

"Sure sis, anything." I gave her a big smile.

"You better keep your grades up and keep getting a high score, if you don't we quit the band." She crossed her arms.

"You got it sis, I'll get lots of A+ and B+."

"Now that we have that settled, let's get down to band business. We'll have our first meeting tomorrow at the Tokyo sports center at five 'o clock to discuss future plans and rehearsals. I will call all those contacts to see if they can give us a gig."

"We'll be there." I smiled. I was still very happy that we joined a rock band.

"Make sure you arrive on time mates. I will be quite upset if you arrive late."

"Fang, stop i .Don't try to scare them, don't listen to her she's only kidding" Vanille said.

"Great sense of humor." Lightning was obviously being sarcastic.

* * *

><p>(Time skip: the next day)<p>

I emerged from the shower before taking a white towel and drying my body. I was so excited I couldn't wait until I was done with college, the only thing on my mind was our first band meeting at the sports center. I wrapped the towel around me before leaving the shower, I put on some underwear as I head to my room to change and start another beautiful day.

I checked on my closet, I already chose the clothes I was wearing today. A pair of jeans with the knee section ripped, black sneakers and my favorite t-shirt which was about one of my favorite bands Dream Theater, the shirt was from their second album 'images and words', one of their best works ever. I went to put on some jewelry. Now that I was an official member of a rock band, I needed to wear the accessories of one.

I chose a dragon holding a skull with its claws as a necklace and two spikes bracelets, similar to the ones Chun Li from street fighter wears. I brushed my hair and tied it in my usual pony tail. Finally, I put on the Farron shoulder bracelet, I couldn't leave home without it. I went to look into the mirror and smiled, happy with my rock star look.

Lastly I took my back pack making a quick check that all my books were inside, I nodded in approval that everything was there. I left my room heading into the kitchen of our apartment, I was happy to see Lightning finishing making breakfast. Next to the kitchen stood the living room, the television was on showing an episode of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, I chose to ignore it since I already saw it.

"There's the greatest sister in the entire world!" I went to give her a good morning hug.

"Stop sucking up to me." She sweat dropped but didn't protest when I hugged her.

"Don't be like that sis, I do care about you a lot." I kept my big happy smile.

"You're happy because you're in a band, I get it."

"That's another reason for being happy, but the best of all I get to be in a band with you." I meant it, having my older sister with me in a band was great.

I noticed the smile that formed on her lips

"Here, eat up we don't want to be late for class."

"Thanks." I happily took a plate of omelet with bacon and some toast.

I was about to grabthe bottle of ketchup as Lightning gave it to me, she already knew I like to eat my omelet with ketchup. I started eating smiling at how tasty it was, my sister's cooking was very good, it always brings a smile to my face. Of course she tells me that I cook even better, I have shown it during the times she allowed me to cook.

When she ate my cooking, she would smile and gave me a nod of approval followed by a compliment. I guess I inherited the Farron gift of cooking great food. We resumed our eating when the FMA episode was interrupted, we heard a news broadcast instead.

"**We interrupt this program to bring you this special bulletin. Late last night a man was attacked and killed near the downtown district next to a bar. The cause of death seems to be an injury on the man's neck, which seems to be two small holes on his left side. The body of the man was identified as thirty year old Toru Hajime, an escaped convict from Tokyo correctional facility. He was considered extremely dangerous for various cases of first degree murders as well as rape. We will have more detailed information later."**

"Serves him right, one less bastard to worry about." My sister didn't show any pity for him since he was a dangerous criminal.

"Did you hear what he said, the cause of death? The two holes on his neck?" That was the only thing that had me worried, unlike Lightning I didn't make a comment about being glad that the murderer was dead.

"What of it?" She calmly resumed her eating.

"Two small holes on his neck, doesn't that sound familiar?"

"No clue." I had to sweat drop at her answer, it was really familiar.

"Sis that kind of sounds like the same way a vampire attacks his victims. They bite the neck of people where the blood circulates more before sucking it up completely, and the victim ends up with the two holes on his neck as proof of the vampire sharp fangs. Don't' you watch any horror movies?"

"Vampire?" She paused her eating raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah that criminal was killed by a vampire, what other explanation can there be if he has those holes on his neck?"

"It could have been anything to cause that wound."

"Like what?" I was gladly open for any suggestions she had in mind.

"I don't know." The kind of answer I was expecting.

"Exactly, the only logical explanation is that a vampire attacked him…."

"You've been watching too many horror movies Serah. There is no such thing as vampires."

"That's what I thought until they showed that criminal, I can't believe they really exist."

"Enough, finish eating we have to get to the university."

I nodded, finishing what remained of my breakfast. I couldn't help it,I was worried about the death of the criminal. My sister was right, by all logic vampires were just creatures of pure fiction that only exist in horror movies or in books. But I was still worried remembering the broadcast, what other being could cause two holes on someone's neck aside from the so called creatures of the night?

Maybe they exist after all. I was really getting worked up over nothing, maybe there was another explanation like Lightning said. I tried to erase my thinking and focus on finishing my food, I didn't wanted to be late for class. But they were still there, the words of the broadcast kept playing in my head, I didn't understand why I was so concerned about it.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

We arrived at the auditorium after we were done with college. Actually, we arrived a bit early than expected. I guess I was feeling too excited to start the rehearsal with the band. Lightning rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but feel happy because I was happy too. It took a while for me to prepare my drum kit. It was a classic Yamaha with a foot pedal but I always dreamed of having Mike Portnoy's drum kit, it was endless.

My sister was dressed similarly, she was wearing a black Disturbed shirt with the cover of their last album Asylum, and black jeans with black leather boots. Even if I had to use the sad puppy eyes to convince her, I kind of felt like she was actually going to enjoy this experience, maybe I was imagining it.

I decided to do a little warm up before the others arrived and started playing. Lightning stood watching me I noticed the smile on her lips, I got the impression that she was proud of me for becoming such a good drummer. I guess she would be happy for me, she did support me when I told her I wanted to take drum lessons.

Soon Fang and Vanille arrived, carrying two suitcases with some speakers and other devices, obviously their instruments. Both stopped as they saw me doing my warm up. They were a bit impressed with my performance, they also came dressed as rock stars.

Fang was wearing a black leather jacket with a white Judas Priest t-shirt, torn jeans with snake skin boots and black leather gloves. Vanille was wearing a dark blue blouse with the band name Guns 'n Roses, a black silk skirt with fish net stockings and fish net gloves while her nails were painted black. She looked a bit gothic rather than a regular rock star, but hey it was her own style and she still fitted with the band.

"My, you guys are early." Fang gave a smirk, she did like punctuality.

"My sister was too eager to start." Was Lightning's reply.

"Oh, you guys are finally here!" I smiled seeing that they arrived, we could finally begin.

"Serah, since your sister already proved to us how good she is when singing,why don't you show us what you can REALLY do. " Fang and Vanille started preparing their equipment.

"All right, make sure you listen well."

"She won't disappoint you." Lightning told Fang, she was that confident in me.

I nodded even if they were preparing their instruments and audio equipment they would be listening, and that was the most important thing. I suddenly started getting nervous, I hated it when it happens, my stomach was having butterflies. I completely dismissed the feeling, being nervous was only natural since the two people who formed the band were present, would be judging if I was good enough to be their official drummer.

I decided to pick one of the solos from Neil Peart, wishing I could play as wickedly as he does. Rush's Neil Peart and Dream Theater's Mike Portnoy were my main influences, they inspired me to learn to play drums. I stood as Lightning nodded to me,she stood behind supporting me, to make sure I impress our new friends.

Then it hit me, I suddenly realized what to do. I started playing, focusing on a solo mixed with both Neil's and Mike's skills, which wasn't going to be easy. I just followed the rhythm, and prayed that I didn't send one of my drum sticks flying. It happened to me before. I kept my eyes on the drums, letting the inspiration flow through me, trying hard to make a very good solo.

I was too concentrated in playing, I didn't not realize how long I was playing. I finally stopped because I was too exhausted, I must have played for quite a while, I didn't keep track of time. When I turned to everyone I saw that Fang and Vanille had the same expressions when they heard Lightning sing, which only meant that I must have done a good job.

"So how did I do?" I blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm speechless." Vanille replied.

"Damn, that's what I call kicking ass on drums. Looks like I found my sister and best friend. Lightning you don't mind if I steal Serah from you?"

My sister rolled her eyes

"Go get your own sister Fang."

"Hey what about me Fang, I thought I was your best friend and sister?" Vanille obviously felt hurt.

"You can go with Lightning."

"Meanie!" She childishly stuck her tongue at her.

"We found our permanent singer and drummer all in one go, not too shabby huh?" Fang ignored Vanille's pout.

"Where do we start?" Lightning was ready for instruction as was I.

"First, it would be best if we tell you about the band. For starters we don't have any original material written so far."

"You mean you have no songs written?" I understood if they were just starting the band project.

"That's pretty much it, we started as soon as we arrived in this country, hope you don't mind." said Fang.

"It's okay, but what songs are we going to be playing?"

"Cover songs!" Vanille said in her usual cheery mood.

"Cover songs?" Lightning didn't sound surprise.

"For now, we'll be a cover band, we have to start somewhere before making it big. Even the most famous bands today had their big downs before they got famous."

"I don't have a problem with that." I was calm but happy, I really liked the idea of playing cover songs from bands that I like.

"Same here I guess." replied my sister, although I could hear some doubt in her voice. She still wasn't one hundred percent sure that this was going to work.

"All right, let's start with the list of some songs we'll be performing before we start rehearsal, this will take a while." said Fang.

"No problem." I replied while Lightning gave a nod.

"Then let's get started!" said Vanille.

And so we began our first day as an official band. Fang gave us a list of songs we'll be performing before we started searching for a manager who will help us find some gigs. At first we had some trouble following the rhythm,but we caught up nicely. Lightning and I finally saw Fang and Vanille playing their instruments. Fang was awesome playing her Fender guitar.

Her riffs were smooth, and the way she shreds was truly great, she really talent. Vanille was also playing her electric bass guitar, she was able to perfectly match the rhythm between the guitar and my drumming. Add in Lightning's singing and we were what might become an amazing cover band in then future. We played what was on Fang's list for three hours until we got it right.

I couldn't believe it that in the two days that I knew Fang and Vanille, we would become such good friends. And it was more shocking that my sister got along so well with them. I was happy that she finally had friends to talk to, we were both happier than we've ever been. The idea of us being part of a rock band has really gotten us closer than ever, I wouldn't want it any other way.

Somehow I started seeing Fang and Vanille as an addition to our family, even though Lightning wouldn't agree, friends yes, but not family material. With them I felt like things were going to get interesting and better, our band might become quite popular.

* * *

><p>(Time skip: one month later)<p>

I knew it wasn't going to be easy to find us a manager, but I never imagined it would be this hard. For a whole month we've been playing in different places where people gathered most in order to get some attention, yet we had no luck. The contacts Fang told us turned down the few demos we recorded. I was beginning to think that our band wasn't going to become famous, that it was destined to fail.

I was never the kind of person to give up, I still tried and hoped we could get our big chance, or maybe our fifteen minutes of fame. But that never happened so I eventually focused more on my college studies just like Lightning, she wasn't surprised that our band wasn't hitting it big.

I kept my promise to my sister I was still getting good grades and kept a high score as she does. But even if we weren't focusing on the band it didn't meant that we stopped seeing Fang and Vanille, it was the opposite. I was really happy that Lightning slowly started opening up to them.

It was the first time she has removed herself from her shell to people aside from me. Maybe we could get that family that we lost when mom and dad passed away, just maybe.

But things weren't so well and it wasn't my friends, or my family, or the band's business. It was about that broadcast that I saw a month ago concerning the criminal that was killed with two holes on his neck. Not too long ago I saw another broadcast concerning the same person, there was an incident at the Tokyo morgue saying that there was murder of another person with holes on his neck.

The thing that shocked me the most was that the body of that criminal was gone, I was really worried about this whole thing. The obvious choice would be that someone took his body, but I had a feeling that wasn't it. I still believe that convict must be a vampire, I know it sounds crazy but it was the only explanation.

Lightning still didn't believe me, she kept saying that I watched too many horror movies. I just don't understand what other reason would there be for them to have holes on their necks. It sounded crazy but I thought that criminal may have escaped on his own. According to the movies, the vampire that attacks someone can turn the victim into a vampire.

Maybe he was out there, a couple of days after the news of the morgue. there was another broadcast of recent murders going on in the city. People were getting killed with the same holes in their necks and it happened during the night. After watching it I almost freaked out, vampires can only come out at night and more people were getting killed in the same manner. I knew this wasn't just a coincidence.

I didn't care what my sister said, after watching all those broadcasts I knew this wasn't some crazy story. Somehow vampires do exist and it's not just some work of fiction that comes from books and movies. I knew telling Lightning would be a waste of time since she still thought it was a coincidence of the murders that were happening lately. I wanted to believe that it was all a bad dream and none of this happened, it was good to dream but I wasn't a lunatic to do that. I will have to resume my life and hope that it ends. Another nice dream, I was pretty sure the murders weren't going to end. I wasn't thinking negatively so I did the obvious thing, I ignored it.

* * *

><p>(Scene change)<p>

(Location: auditorium city district)

We were done with another rehearsal session in the evening, we sound better every time we rehearse. I guess practice makes perfect. Even if we weren't having any luck becoming popular, it wasn't so bad because we had each other. I would choose friendship over popularity any day. I started packing my new drum kit, it was a birthday gift from my sister. I really liked it, the sound it produced was better than my old one.

We had time to spare so I decided to do some quick studying before heading back home, sis got me her keys since I left my books in her car. I headed to her car and deactivated the alarm, but I had no idea what was in store for me. I started to believe there was a reason why I saw all those broadcast concerning the murders, I had no idea why until it was too late.

I opened the driver door and reached for a couple of my books, closing the door after. I never got the chance to activate the alarm again. I felt a hand covering my mouth making me gasp, I was truly scared. I was stuck in a strong grip, someone turned me around and I saw who is was.

I was shocked when I saw the convict, Toru Hajime who was supposedly dead, whose body disappeared from the morgue. Now I knew why. He escaped on his own, he was very much alive but staring at his face I was horrified. If he wasn't covering my mouth I would have screamed in pure horror. He wasn't human, his eyes were golden yellow and he had sharp fangs, along with sharp claws. I knew exactly what he was, and he was also responsible for all those deaths where the victims had holes in their necks after he escaped.

I was right all along, he was a vampire. I tried to break free, but it was impossible. His strength was not human, I couldn't free my mouth from his hand to tell Lightning that I was in danger. Soon tears started forming, I couldn't believe it. This was it, I was going to die right there, I didn't want that. To die and leave my sister alone, it was too painful, she would be destroyed forever.

It was bad enough that we lost our parents, now she was about to lose me. It was hurting me too, I could imagine her broken face when she found out. I shook my head, trying to use all my strength to break free from his grip. He was grinning so evilly at me, his face made my stomach turn. He stood holding me like he enjoyed the thrill of having his victims caught like this, in their last moments.

"Well aren't I the lucky one. I found a pretty one tonight, the others I fed on weren't as cute as you."

"_Oh god, vampires do exist….."_my mind went blank for a moment.

"You're a beauty, your blood must taste exquisite. I am longing for it, I can taste it just by looking at you." he licked my cheek. I felt disgusted, I wanted to throw up.

"_No, please don't let it end here…Lightning, sis, please help!"_my tears started falling.

"Maybe I won't kill you, I might have some fun if I keep you around. I could use the company, I'll make you my slave" he licked his lips, I didn't like the way he said that, he was planning on turning me into a vampire just like him.

That would be a nightmare come true, me living as a vampire slave to this mad man. No, I'd rather die. I struggled desperately, using all my strength but it was no use. I couldn't escape, my act only made him grin even more. I did the first thing that came to my mind, and kicked him between his legs, even if he was a vampire now he was still a man none the less.

It worked as he groaned in pain, getting on his knees but my act only made him angry. He was glaring at me with intent to kill. But I wasn't going to give him the chance.

"Lightning help me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

The vampire was about to attack me, he never saw it coming. I knew why my sister chose to change her name to Lightning, because she was so fast. I realized it when she came from out of nowhere and kicked Toru square in the face, sending him flying as he hit the ground hard.

Sure, the vampire was pissed, and he was glaring at me with so much hatred and murder was written in his eyes. But it was nothing, compared to the glare my sister was giving him. Lightning quickly turned to me, seeing that I was in tears only made her angrier. That vampire was going to get it, and I wasn't going to feel sorry for him.

"You okay?" the concern was very clear in her voice.

"I'm okay now, that's the criminal was supposed to be dead. You see? He's a vampire, I told you they exist!" I pointed to him, making sure she takes a long look at him.

Lightning turned back to Toru who got up. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at his sharp fangs, the inhuman color of his eyes, followed by his claws. It was very clear that he wasn't a human and it wasn't someone's idea of a sick joke. Everything about him was real, and she was finally gazing at a real live vampire.

I knew she was probably shocked, but I might be wrong, she quickly glared at him as if he wasn't really a blood sucker. The vampire on the other hand was grinning as he stared at us hungrily.

"Perfect, more food to feed on…."

"You attacked my sister, I'll kill you." I saw the seriousness in her eyes, she really meant it.

Toru laughed in amusement as he charged at my sister, using his claws to shred her to pieces. Lightning only glared at him, blocking his attack and countered with a punch, leaving him wide open. She punched him straight in his face, a punch that landed on his nose eventually breaking it, followed by a kick to his mid-section. The vampire fell on the ground, in agonizing pain because of the good beating she gave him.

But my sister had just begun to warm up. She was a bit shocked seeing him getting up and this time he was truly pissed off, I'm sure that by now he only intended in feeding on us and killing us. At least I won't have to worry about being his little slave.

"What the-"

"Sis you can't kill him that way!"

"What's going on?"

I smiled when Fang and Vanille emerged from the entrance of the auditorium running towards us. They looked frantic when they saw the situation before them, even more when they took a closer look at the criminal. Vanille gasped seeing his face, I bet she already knew what he was, as for Fang, she only glared at him with a lot of anger.

It was strange for me, she didn't looked startled like Vanille, she wasn't showing any fear just like Lightning. By now I focused on them, I didn't want any of them to get hurt or killed by this thing, my sister was first but she could take care of herself. I didn't know much about them, the last thing I wanted was for them to get hurt trying to protect me.

"Fang….?" Vanille spoke, but there wasn't any fear in her voice.

"Yeah, I hear you." she muttered but I didn't hear her.

"Guys get back, that guy is a vampire!" I shouted, wanting to warn them of this danger.

"More meals keeps approaching me, I am truly lucky." Toru licked his lips.

Lightning charged at him but he countered, seeing her coming, he quickly grabbed her by her throat. She couldn't breathe, she was struggling desperately to break free from him, but his strong grip was preventing her from doing so. I ran to help but he shoved me back, I landed on the ground, hurt from the strength of his push.

I was scared out of my mind, that thing had my sister at his mercy and he had no intention in letting her go, at least until he killed her. I screamed, worried sick, fearing that I would lose her to that monster. But just like that, it ended.

Toru stopped choking her and let her go. I saw that he had been stabbed in the heart from behind, by something obviously sharp. He turned into dust, proof that he had been killed.

I ran and knelt next to Lightningm checking if she was all right. And she was, thank goodness, she was trying to catch her breath from the choke hold the vampire had on her. I turned to the one that killed Toru, Fang stood there holding a long hunting knife. Vanille came to me, checking on both of us. I was shocked because I never saw her getting behind him, which lead me to think that she was probably fast, just like my sister.

"Gotta love this thing, never leave home without it." she sheathed the weapon on her back.

"You okay Lightning?" Vanille said, she was concerned for both of us.

"Sis….?"

"What the hell is going on?" Lightning got up, she was rubbing her throat still feeling Toru's strong grip.

"Easy mate, calm down. Just lie down and relax." said Fang.

"What the hell was that thing?" she turned to all of us, looking angry because she really didn't understand what just happened.

"That? I think it was a vampire." Fang replied, her tone showing that it should have been obvious.

"Vampire?" she chuckled sarcastically, still not believing that she actually fought one.

"Relax Lightning, it's over now." said Vanille.

"What did you do? How did you kill him?"

"I stabbed his heart, that's the only way to kill a vampire."

"Stabbed his heart?" she touched her forehead. Yeah, she looked like she lost her grip on reality.

"Yeah,don't you watch horror movies?"

"I asked her the same question, and no, she doesn't watch them." I gave a small smile, feeling relieved that it was over.

"That explains it." she gave a smirk.

"Fang?" my sister turned to her this time. She was serious, too serious if I might add.

"Feeling better now?" she smiled. I noticed she didn't even look half freaked out.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"What do you mean?" I didn't know why she sounded suspicious of Fang.

"Explain about what?" she failed to hide her nervous tone.

"About that thing that almost choked me to death and tried to kill Serah. I find it a little too convenient that you were able to know where to strike from just watching horror movies."

"Sis, I knew about the vampire's weak spot by watching those movies."

"Be quiet Serah."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you better tell me what is going on, or else."

"Or else what….?" I can't believe Fang dared to ask the question.

"If you and Vanille impose any kind of threat that might risk Serah's safety, then this will be the end. We'll quit your band and you can say goodbye to our friendship." her tone was cold, she was upset but serious. I knew she was planning to do just that.

"Sis…." I whispered, not wanting this to happen I care about both of them a lot.

"Lightning, it's all right we don't pose any threat. We're on your side!" cried Vanille.

"Then explain…."

"I-"

"It's all right Vanille, she's serious about this and there's no escaping it. All right mate, I'll tell you everything you want to know about Mr. Bloodsucker just now, and any other questions that are probably popping into your head right now."

"Fair enough…."

"First let's go somewhere else."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**There another chapter done please keep in mind that this is still a flashback chapter and so will be the upcoming chapters. I'm just explaining how everything started I also wanted them to be in a rock band in the first place at least Lightning and Fang already have the looks like they are from a band. Please review if you like the story and I will see you all next time farewell.**

**On another note keep a close watch for the next chapter of "Legend of the Defiers" this week that will be all.**

Next time: overture past revisited III: the coming curse


	3. Overture past revisited III

Disclaimer: don't own FFXIII not me it rightful property of square enix and character Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts _

**Bold are flashbacks**

* * *

><p>Act I Prelude<p>

Chapter 3 Overture past revisited III: the coming curse

(The past: one year ago)

(Location: Tokyo park city district Tokyo Japan)

(Date: February 20 2010 Thursday)

(Time 8:50 pm)

We arrived at the park at this hour there wasn't anyone around. Since it was a day of the week and people needed to work as well as the young people going to school and college, like us. I was still feeling restless and scared at what just happened a few moments ago I can still remember it so clearly. To think I was about to get killed by none other than a vampire, seriously a vampire a blood sucker non-human creature. Something that is said to be nothing but a myth and only exist in movies and novels, I was really attacked by one. Before coming here I have pinched myself a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming all of this or if it was a bad hallucinations, I have gotten the fact that it was all real.

I got seated in one of the benches because I really felt like lying down I was still processing what just happened. Lightning stood next to me but she chooses not to seat she was too busy eyeing Fang and Vanille, and there was a lot of suspicion in her eyes. I guess she had every right to suspect the two people that have become our close friend, close enough to family. After what happened with the vampire my sister was able to save me from the former convict and murderer Toru Hajime, she fought him but she eventually got caught. She would have been choked to death by the monster if Fang hasn't saved her she was the one who killed him using her knife which it was bigger than any knife I have ever seen.

What suspected my sister was the fact that she was able to kill the vampire so quickly neither she nor myself saw her coming when she stabbed him on the heart. I knew she was aware of his weakness, I knew too from the horror movies I have seen regarding vampires. But it was still too suspicious for Lightning she was determined to get answers from Fang and Vanille no matter what after all we just witnessed a real live vampire in the flesh. I honestly didn't look suspicious of them what could they be hiding from us I knew they weren't bad people just your average people in a band who wants to finish college. Scratch that last part maybe not so ordinary after killing a vampire without showing any fear.

Fang and Vanille on the other hand looked pretty clam they didn't looked to be affected that much by what just happened recently. They saw a real vampire and they didn't freaked out like I did I guess my sister had every right to suspect them but still there was no reason to over react. Maybe only a little it almost felt like it wasn't the first time they have seen one before, things didn't looked good. I just hope that no matter what happens from this I hope we can still be friends and that we can still be in the band it will break me if it will come to end my friendship with them. I remained quiet waiting for the outcome of this conversation, whether it will be good or bad I was planning in listen to it.

"We're here, start talking."

"Where should I start?" Fang scratched the back of her head.

"You can start with telling me what the hell that thing that almost tried to kill us was?"

"Didn't you heard me before mate that thing was a vampire?"

"No seriously" she crossed her arms yep my sister was still denying it.

"You fought against one and you still don't believe it, you're pretty stubborn."

"It's not possible vampires don't exist."

"Oh they're very real all right, and there are a lot that are worse than that guy."

"What do you know Fang?" I finally asked I was trembling by now.

"Fang….?" Vanille sounded worried and I didn't know why I was feeling more nervous by the minute.

"I'm waiting" Lightning was still expecting to hear a long explanation of things.

"Keep your pants on all right I said I will tell you everything. Finishing our bachelor degree was only the bonus, the real reason me and Vanille came here is…to exterminate the forces of evil."

"What?" my sister raised an eyebrow still not believing a word.

"What forces of evil?" my upper lip tremble god I can't believe I took a worse guess and I was right.

"You heard me we're here to kill all evil forces that threaten our world."

"What are you talking about?" yeah she was getting more frustrated by the minutes my sister was starting to lose her patience.

"We hunt down evil monsters, we kill them sheesh Lightning how clearer can I explain it to you?"

"You seriously want me to believe something so ludicrous."

"For crying out loud" Fang seemed to have given up in telling the big picture to her.

"Let me Fang" Vanille met our gaze.

"Listen we're demon hunters. We both came-our families are a clan of demon hunters. They have been hunting these evil entities for many centuries. They have taught us to fight and pass their teachings to us so we can carry out their will in the fight against the evil forces."

"It's the same old cliché fight of good versus evil mates" finished Fang.

"Demon hunters….?" Lightning rubbed her forehead it won't be long before she over loads.

"We came here because Japan is the second most demon infected country in the world, someone has to come and start spreading some anti-demon spray."

"You're speaking like you guys aren't the only ones in all of this" I kind of figure it out eventually.

"That's right there are many more demon hunter clans out there doing their deed in the good fight."

"This is just too much" I shook my head trying to relax.

"It's not too much it's ridiculous, crazy, just insane" Lightning glared at them she has finally reached critical level.

"Look you can continue denying it all of it like it was all just a bad dream but eventually you will have deal with it. Like it or not vampires are only the beginning, there are worse things out there than vampires and they will appear in this country eventually" said Fang.

"We're not here to cause harm to you or Serah Lightning. We want to protect you two as well as the people of Tokyo from these threats" replied Vanille.

"Enough!" my sister shouted in anger glaring at them just her expression has broken my heart, because I knew what was going to happen.

"Lightning-"

"Quiet I had it with the two of you. Both of you are insane and nothing but trouble, having you two around will only risk Serah's safety as well as mine. This is the end don't ever come near me or my sister ever again."

"Please sis don't do this" I pleased I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Let's go Serah."

"No I don't want to leave them, they're my friends they're your friends!"

"I said let's go" she turned me with her deadly serious expression I couldn't disobey her.

I didn't wanted to look at their faces they were probably hurt just like me. The bond we forged in one moth seemed to have to have taken a nasty blow that causes it to break. My tears were falling it hurt I finally met great friends, people that I even started thinking of them as family and now this happens, all because a damn vampire came and tried to turn me into his lunch. It wasn't just my friendship with them but the band was gone too and I had high hopes that we were going to become a famous band and we'll start touring around the world, that dream was forever shattered before me. I followed behind my sister not even giving a glance to the two people who became very important friends.

"Lightning stop denying it!" said Fang stopping my sister in her tracks.

"Who taught you to fight?"

"What….?" I knew it was our parents who taught her combat I just didn't know why though.

"It was your parents we know, you already know why. That is the reason we came to the two of you, we need your help fighting the demons."

"Get some help you two" was her only cold reply she thought they were insane as we finally left them, we were far behind them.

"That went well" Fang gave a sigh.

"I didn't expect things were going to become like this" said Vanille.

* * *

><p>(Time skip: the next day)<p>

Ever since last night neither of us was the same Lightning was quieter than usual and the same with me. I hardly said a word because what happened just like that it was over with our new friends. Out of our friendship, out of the band any memory we have shared with them was all gone. Once again it was just me and my sister, no people to share our bond with we were on our own just the two of us. I felt terrible on the inside I got along with Fang and Vanille just fine, they were great people I even saw them as family. But all it took was one moment to end it all, to destroy everything that was forged in one month it wasn't fair for me or them. I knew Lightning was trying to look after me but I think it's wrong for her to get them off of our life, when they have become a part of it.

I got seated on the table waiting for my sister to serve breakfast god I was such a mess today was Saturday so there was no college thank goodness for that. I didn't have enough sleep last night because what happened recently, I tried closing my eyes but it was no use. I was too bothered to even get the message to have a nice nap it was hard letting go of two close friends. I guess part of me was upset with her for thinking that you can break away bonds that easily she got along with them so nicely. I know she feels down to but she was very good in hiding it, she was hurt too but she was doing this for our sake. I still don't understand what good will it do to stay away from them if weren't safe from the monsters Fang mentioned, we we're still in danger. That was another thing that had me worried and still trying to think through, the whole' demon exist' thing.

Lightning finally arrived with breakfast smash brown with roasted ham and scramble eggs. I smiled slightly thanking her for the food as she got seated, we started eating but I didn't have much of an appetite. I saw her taking a small bite from her eggs she was probably in the same boat as me it wasn't nothing really, after all we just witnessed a real live vampire, and we just found out Fang and Vanille fight monsters. A demon hunter that's what they called themselves and that they come from a family of the same title, it sounded farfetched at first but after meeting up a real vampire one has his doubts. It was still sinking in my head that such thing like demons really exists I feel like my entire life was based on a horror film, both of our lives.

"You're not allowed to see them again" she finally spoke.

"…."

"I mean it Serah, I don't want you hanging around them anymore" she was serious.

"Why?" my voice broke down I knew it will end up crying again.

"Because they're not well in the head, you heard what they said."

"Are they?" I gazed at her with my own serious expression Fang was right that she was in denial, after seeing that vampire I knew they were right.

"Yes, all their crazy talks. Please vampires, demons their minds have been closed for too long living in a horror movie world. It's not healthy to be hanging around with people like that you might end up like them too. It might be contagious."

That's it I couldn't take it anymore, I tightened my fists" what if they are right….?"

"Ridiculous" she took another bite from her dish.

"Stop being in denial sis Fang and Vanille wouldn't come up with this."

"You believe them?" she raised an eyebrow at me thinking I was crazy.

"After seeing a real live vampire yes!"

"Serah-"

"You saw that thing with your very own eyes. That vampire tried to drink my blood he even wanted to make me one of his own little slaves. He tried to kill you. You felt how strong he was if it wasn't for Fang to killed him you would have been dead because I couldn't protect you, I don't know how to fight like you."

"…." she paused on her eating I knew I was beginning to plant some reason in her mind.

"I felt so helpless not being able to do a damn thing if something happens to you. If I lose you I don't know what I will do without you…."

"I'll be fine I can take care of myself" she assured me and I believe her.

"That's because you're strong, you can fight…."

"…."

"Because mom and dad taught you to, why is that?"

"They wanted me to protect you that is why they taught me to fight" she turned to me looking angry.

"You're lying" yes I saw the lie in her eyes.

"They wanted me to protect you…."

"Protect me from what?" I rose from my seat in anger slamming my hands on the table.

"Protect you from this goddamn world!" she rose from her seat imitating me.

"You mean a world filled with demons?"

"Stop believing them Serah, it's not worth to hear their crazy talk."

"You're lying" every time I looked into her eyes the lie became very clear.

"….." she felt like there was nothing else she could say, no words were seem to entering her head.

"Is that why mom and dad taught you to fight, to fight the demons?"

"I fight to protect you and keep you safe."

"Did they teach you to fight the demons, or to protect me from them or maybe both?"

"I fight to protect you from any bastard that tries to lay a hand on you or from someone who might try to rape you not some vampire trying to feed on you or any demon of the sort."

"Why are you lying to me?" I gaze into her sky blue eyes.

"…"

"I'm not a child anymore, you have forgotten I'm eighteen now. I want to protect you too but I can't when that vampire was choking you I was so scared of losing you, if it weren't for Fang to show up. I don't know what I will do if I ever lose you, I felt so damn useless that I couldn't save you back there."

"Serah I….." I knew I hit an emotional nerve in her with the way she was staring at me.

"I only want to know what you are hiding from me Claire" I actually called her by her real name that my parents gave her, her childhood name.

"…" she wasn't angry anymore she has lowered her head.

"I'm not feeling hungry now but thanks for breakfast" I finally left the table to let my sister do some serious thinking.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

I finally convinced Lightning to take me somewhere I can take a break from all of this thank goodness it was a Saturday, I couldn't take it if it was a college day. She left me at the arcade yep I was a big time gamer since I own a PS3 I didn't know what she was going to do while I'm try to enjoy myself in order to get rid of my depression. Video games were the first thing that came to my mind and since I didn't want to stay locked up at home, I chose the arcade. Although I was sure it wasn't going to help me this whole thing with Fang and Vanille and now with my sister was really bothering me a lot, I knew she was hiding something from me but what. How can I put my trust in her if she was keeping things from me, it didn't helped with the family or our relationship.

Good thing I wasn't going alone Hope called me that he was coming here too, like me he was also taking a break from college. He might looked like a big time genius but he's a gamer on the inside he was happy to know that I was coming too looks like he didn't want to come alone. This was the time I really needed some counseling from a close friend even if he can't help me, his company will be enough. I entered noticing that there was quite the crowd it was a weekend after all, not just college students but high school students were present too. Maybe this will help me get over all of this and maybe I can relax and have fun but it wasn't easy not to think about Fang and Vanille, our friendship and the times with them as a band.

I smiled remembering the big argument my sister and Fang had over the name of the band. Fang wanted the band to be called 'Destroyers of Fate', name which it was a bit negative for our image. Lightning went with 'Nightseekers' I like it and so did Vanille, I think it really went with our sound and image. We we're just a cover band for the time being until we can start writing our own original material although Fang wasn't happy that Vanille went against her I honestly think her name was a bit harsh and we might set a bad example to younger audience. We wanted to bring positive attitude to young generations as well as other ages not like I was what they called' satanic' and neither did Lightning, the same with our Australian friends.

I spotted Hope on the change machine getting some money for the games. I didn't care if end up with no money after this as long as it gets my mind offs of recent events then it will all be worthy. I was too depressed to even think right this has taken a lot of me no close friends, no band equals big heart break for me. Even if I knew that Lightning meant no harm for doing what she did she was only doing this for my safety but I still didn't saw the harm of hanging out with my friends anymore, or playing with the band. I tried not to bang my head with anything because I was thinking too much again I walked to Hope giving him my biggest cheery smile ever.

"Hey!"

"Serah!" I sweat dropped because I startled him for the second time.

"Sorry I really have a bad tendency for doing that."

"I should get used to it by now" he smiled not finding a problem.

"Feeling like spending money here….?" I gave him a playful smile.

"It's a Saturday I'm always game."

"I'm game too" he took my money changing to change from the machine too.

"Which game we'll play first?"

"Tekken 5" I saw the large machine of the fighting game we always play that game whenever we come here.

"All right but you won't win this time."

"We'll see about that."

We we're lucky no one was using the machine so we inserted the coins and we chose our characters. I chose Nina because I am very good with her while Hope chose Lei, same reason as myself that he's good with the character. We fought a couple of rounds and I admit it was such a good fight we both seemed to be evenly match getting draw, I will beat him in one round and the same with him. I have forgotten how much I enjoyed fighting Hope on the game it really puts my skills on the fighting to the test, luckily I was stubborn like my sister and wouldn't admit defeat so easily so I refuse to give up. After an hour we both got tire but the battle results ended in a draw, I guess we were both too good in the same level and the best part we both had fun.

"That was a great match."

"Same here this is what makes Tekken even better, fighting with someone very skilled like you."

"Oh stop it Hope don't try to flatter me" it was a bit too late because I felt my face reddened from the compliment and it was embarrassing.

"But it's the truth."

"Hey guys!"

My eyes widened hearing a familiar voice yes I knew that voice very well. I quickly turned around and saw Vanille wearing a white t-shirt with the yellow happy face with the words' have a nice day' imprinted below with denim shorts, white sneakers. I smiled I was so happy to see her again even after Lightning set her foot down about not seeing her and Fang again. I just couldn't refuse that fact that I couldn't hang with them because they have become such close friends. I immediately hugged her trying not to cry but a couple of tears escaped I was always the emotional person, who can be brought to tears so easily, unlike my older sister who probably didn't know the meaning of the word I broke the hug my smile still hasn't disappeared.

"Vanille why are you here?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious I came to hang out with you guys?"

"Of course we don't mind" Hope was blushing and I rolled my eyes at him, he was going gaga over her again.

I smiled happily I always knew she was very loyal to her friends but looking at her reminded me of my sister's words. Lightning's words made my stomach turn and my heart to tightened up, it was over my friendship was them is to never happen. Our friendship and the band was all gone how can I even face her and tell her that we can't see each other anymore, it was too painful. It felt better if I disobeyed her and kept seeing them behind her back but even I know that was completely wrong because the consequences will be real bad. The last thing I want is for my sister to get angry at me and give me one of her temper tantrums, no thank you it was better to obey and do as she says.

"Vanille I…."

"What's wrong come on let's play one of the games?" she was her usual cheery self she was acting like nothing happened with the vampire and the breakup of our friendship.

"But I, I can't sis doesn't want me to hang around you and Fang."

"What?" Hope was confused he obviously didn't know a thing about it.

"It's all right Serah let's enjoy the time we have now."

"But…."

The red head noticed an arcade machine that a couple has just finished playing it really caught her eye. It was the dance dance revolution 2 game she smiled hearing the upbeat music, she already what was the first game she wanted to play. She turned to Hope was still looking nervous at her feeling embarrassed she has quickly taken his hand leading him to the machine, her action really surprised me. I had a feeling that Vanille wasn't going to listen to me no matter what I say to her she pretty sure made her mind by spending time with him, regardless of Lightning's words of not hanging out with her and Fang. Eventually I sighed in defeat and followed them when I was happy to be spending time with Vanille.

"You want to play dance dance revolution?" Hope wasn't surprise the machine was among the most famous in the arcade.

"It looks fun."

"It is fun but be careful Hope is very good at the game" I knew it well because he has beaten me a couple of times.

"I'll give it my best" she smiled at him and I rolled my eyes he will blush every time she smiles at him.

"All then game on, just because you're my friend it doesn't mean I will go easy on you."

"Hope don't be mean and play in beginner Vanille has never played this game before" I pouted I wans't looking forward to see him beating her badly in expert level.

"I'm not like that we'll play in beginner so you can get use to the game."

"That's okay I'm fine in expert."

"You sure?" he raised an eyebrow at her the same with me I wasn't expecting her to be so confident playing in a hard difficult in a game she has never played before.

"I do know how to dance, try to keep up with me" she winked at him and that made his blushing go to another level I have to smirked I thought Fang was the only one with the attitude to flirt.

Hope chose the song and soon they started dancing. At first he had the advantage only for a minute before Vanille started showing her moves keeping her eyes on the screen and not her feet that was obviously the key to dominate the game. I was in awe at how good she was she made him looked like he was a wimpy amateur next to her it wasn't just her memorizing the direction arrows to follow the steps she kept her body moving to the rhythm of the music. The way she moved I was fooled for sure that if she wasn't into rock music she would be an actual dancer her moves were all graceful and mesmerizing and that will be enough for Hope to keep up with her. Especially when he was trying hard to look at the screen and not at her because he was really taken back by her moves, he was blushing again.

Soon their performance started catching attention as people were now gathering around the machine. Pretty soon there stood quite a crowd they were really impressed with their moves, more like they were interested in Vanille's moves she was too good in the game. Hope knew he didn't have a chance but he did his best and he did the most important thing when it came to playing games, having fun. It didn't matter to him since he was spending time with Vanille to him that was way better than getting beating in a game. After they song was over the crowd gathered applauded their performance while I did the same I was really blown away with good she was, at least I was able to see Hope getting a taste of his own medicine for the times he beat me.

"You were amazing Vanille."

"You weren't bad yourself too."

"Where did you learned to dance like that?" I really wanted to know her secret.

"I only followed the music and the controls that's all" she smiled her answer really surprised me guess she was a quick learner.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After an hour of playing different games we finally left the arcade laughing together, we really had fun. Being with Vanilly reminded me of how fun I had with her and Fang it brought those good memories when we're close friends. I honestly didn't want to let go of my friendship or leave the band for once in my life I felt like disobeying Lightning. It was hard for me to destroy a friendship I have forged for a month it wasn't easy Vanille and Fang became good friends of mine in just one day. And I know that my sister feels the same way too the only problem she was too stubborn to admit it, I wish she can be honest with it come to these sort of things. She finally found close friends and now she wanted to forget that she actually knew them just like that, maybe it was easy for her but definitely not for me.

She couldn't understand how I was feeling she got used to being on her own with not having many friends around. I was different I surrounded with friends and I met two who were close to me I got to know them for a month and that was enough to developed a strong bond with them. And now just like that she asked me to forget about them throw away their friendship, quit the band and ignore them like I have never met them in my entire life. Excuse me but I couldn't do that it was impossible for crying out loud, Lightning was asking for the impossible I couldn't do that. I smiled staring at Vanille and she happily smiled back how I can possibly end it with someone like her, or someone like Fang. My sister was asking for the impossible I might as well study blindfolded to get good grades.

As we headed towards the parking lot of the arcade my eyes looked like they were ready to come off. I saw Lightning her car was parked I was scared if she sees me hanging with Vanille but that all changed. I felt like fainting when I saw that she wasn't alone Fang was there with her and I suddenly got a terrible feeling in my gut. My sister didn't want me to hang with them and it was the same that she didn't want to see them either and Fang's presence there really worries me. The other thing I noticed they were panting slightly like they were fighting that made me freak out I wouldn't stand for if they were really trying to kill each other, they're supposed to be good friends. I noticed that Lightning was staring at me and it was a shocker that she didn't look angry for seeing me with Vanille.

"Sis….?" I was worried please tell me nothing wrong has happened.

"…."

"It's all right Serah your sister and I we're having a nice conversation nothing to worry about" said Fang but somehow I didn't believed her something must have happened to make Lightning stay so calm without setting up one of her temper tantrums.

"Hi Lightning" Hope was behind Vanille hiding from my sister.

"Hope sheesh stop hiding from her she's not going to bite you."

"Yet" Fang gave a grin while Vanille giggled at her comment.

"Anyway what's going on sis I thought you clearly said you didn't want me to hang out with them?"

"…"

"Vanille let's get going so they can have a long talk."

She nodded before taking Hope's hand smiling" that means you too."

"Right bye Serah see you later bye Lightning!"

"Yeah bye!" I waved them back then I turned back to my sister who was still quiet looking in deep thought.

"Do you want to talk to me about something?" I said nervously I was really hoping she wasn't going to yell at me.

"Get in the car we'll go somewhere else" I noticed from her tone she wasn't angry but rather serious it makes me question what she wanted to talk to me about.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

When I got off the car I was surprised to be at the old warehouse district. It was an old warehouse that has been abandoned for years as far as I was concerned the place didn't have an owner. The place was mostly rusted on the outside it was big enough to have a mall with its own parking lot I didn't know why we came here because this was the usual place where we have band meetings I know it was weird to have meetings in such a place, Fang has an odd taste in things. But we didn't came here for a band meeting I was aware of that I didn't know why Lightning chose this place to have our talk, maybe it was closest from the arcade but I highly doubt that was the case. It was really bothering me her behavior since I saw her with Fang, whatever she wanted to talk it must be something serious.

I kept gazing at her and her expression could say a millions words it was unreadable. Sometimes I can tell what she wants whenever I looked at her face and the expression in her eyes, but now it was hopeless I couldn't read her. What made her like this I knew it had something to do with Fang and whatever they talked about, it was definitely a serious topic? I would understand if she was angry being near her and me hanging out with Vanille but nothing like this. I swear if she didn't tell me what was wrong I was seriously going to freak out I was getting worry sick here. I heard her give a sigh while I started tapping my foot a little getting inpatient, it didn't help with my concern for her.

"Sis you okay….?"

"I'm fine. I-listen Serah…there's something I need to tell you" it was the same tone she gave me back at the parking lot of the arcade.

"What is it?" I was nervous whatever it was it must be something really serious.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lightning's POV)<strong>

**I saw Serah's face before I left her at the arcade I knew she was depressed probably heartbroken. Yes it hurt me to see her like that but I don't have any regrets for the choice I made it was the right one. Getting involved with Fang and Vanille will only endanger her and myself and that was the last thing I wanted, to see her getting hurt. Never over my dead body if that ever happens it was a promise had I made to mom to look after Serah after she passed away. I was the only person who can protect her from harm's way especially now that they reveal themselves to be' demon hunters'. Please what nonsense fighting demons their minds have been shut down from reality for too long, they're all living in a horror movie world. Yet there was this feeling in my gut that I was deluding myself from the truth. **

**After I left her at the arcade I went to take a small joyride around the city, damn I really needed to clear my head from all these ridiculous nonsense. To think I have started to see Fang and Vanille as real friends, the band I didn't see much of a future but I admit it was fun to sing with them. Thinking too much about it was making me feel stressed and whenever I have that urge I felt like taking a smoke, I kind of wish Fang was here so she can lend a cigarette. It was probably the only thing that could help me relax and erase all these thoughts in my head which were annoying me, irritating and pissing me off. Why was I still thinking about what Fang said, the whole revelation that they were demon hunters I know it's all big fat lie they're full of themselves. **

**I decided to return to the parking lot of the arcade to wait for Serah, I was worried for her. Even if she was hurt she will have to get over this I'd rather see her without friends than being in constant danger. I suddenly remembered how useless I was to protect her when that thing tried to kill her, the thing that was supposed to be a vampire. I don't want to believe it to be true but that thing really had quite the strength I felt like he was going to crush my throat when he was chocking me and just like that Fang killed him. I had a sudden fear that I couldn't seem to let go my eyes suddenly hardened hearing footsteps heading towards me, I got off my car and I had a pretty good idea who it was. **

"**What is it Fang?"**

**I was right when she came to me with a sly smile wearing the usual black clothing. For a moment I was glad to see her again she was my friend no matter how many times I will deny it. But for the sake of protecting Serah this friendship will end, I didn't have a choice. My family came first before any friendship it meant everything to me and I didn't care if Fang didn't understand. She kept giving me that cocky smile I frowned at her it looked like everything was a game to her, she will have to go or I will make her. I kept an eye on her as she took a cigarette and with her other hand she took a lighter she was smoking again, and that was the only thing I was craving for with how I was feeling. **

"**I don't want you and Vanille hanging around Serah."**

"**Forgot to say hello mate…."**

"**You can go now."**

"**Why so mean Lightning?"**

"**You heard me clearly the last time. Our friendship is over it's not safe to be hanging around with sick mind people."**

"**Still in denial eh….?"**

"**I won't repeat myself again leave" I gave her one of my gazes that will make her walk out for good.**

**She inhaled the smoke putting the cigarette back to her mouth" I'm not planning in leaving here."**

"**Leave Fang or else" I couldn't be any more serious than I am right now.**

"**Or else what?" she challenged me like it was all a big game to her, big mistake.**

"**Don't go there Fang I'm warning you leave now before things get ugly." **

"**You just don't get it do you?"**

"**For Serah's sake I don't want to do something I might regret."**

"**That's my line mate. It's about time someone sends you back to the ground from your little cloud of denial." **

"**Get the hell out of here!" I finally snapped launching a fist straight at her face.**

**I gasped as she caught my fist in a quick movement I knew she was fast, the same way she was able to get behind the vampire without him noticing. I quickly reacted sending a kick to her chin and it made contact, I grinned this time I will show her I can stay toe to toe with her. With traded blows in the same speed countering if it was possible but none of us were able to do such, it looked like we we're both even in strength and skill. Somehow I could tell that she was holding back that only made me angrier she wasn't taking me seriously, she was mocking me. I wasn't going to let her enjoy toying with me she will regret messing with me, friend or not she made a big mistake crossing fists with me.**

**I launched another fist and she blocked she countered with a kick and I blocked it. This fight was going to take a while I knew she was quite strong I started to think that she was really a demon hunter if I was a demon I might have been dead by now. It wasn't planning in giving up to her and I can tell she wasn't planning to either, to me it was personal I didn't know about her and I didn't care. I managed to land an opening in her as I launched a quick fist, my eyes have widened she has jumped landing behind me. I cursed mentally for lowering my guard she caught me in a strong hold putting pressure on my arms, I gritted my teeth the hold really hurt it's supposed to. I won't let her beat me and see me as I was inferior to me.**

"**Not bad mate you have proven yourself to be quite the fighter of the Farron clan."**

"**Stop that nonsense I'm in no clan."**

"**Oh for crying out loud Lightning stop denying it, it's the whole reason why I gave you a demonstration. You know you're wrong and you know I'm right so why do you have to continue pretending like you don't know?"**

"**I will not let them harm Serah, never!" I struggle hard to break free only for Fang to let me go.**

"**Looks like you're finally coming around mate" she smiled at me I was only frowning while rubbing my hands her hold hurt I made a note to get even with her later.**

"**The whole clan thing is ridiculous the demons have never attacked us since that night with that vampire."**

"**It takes time for demons to locate a clan member, the fact that vampire attacked Serah and tried to kill you is merely a coincidence."**

"**It's your fault. We were all living peacefully before you and Vanille came after that we get attacked by a vampire, it's no coincidence to me."**

"**Look sooner or later you two would have been attack by a demon one way or the other, it's bound to happen."**

"**Tch" I knew she was right the fact that we have been safe so far was a miracle.**

"**Listen Lightning we need your help. There's probably thousands maybe millions of demons roaming free in Japan Vanille and I can't do this alone, we also need the aid of the Farron clan."**

"**I can't I won't, I can't risk Serah's safety over this. I refuse to help you."**

"**What will happen if another vampire or worst a demon comes after you and Serah?"**

"**I'll kill it obviously…."**

"**You're not making this easy on me mate."**

"**Our conversation ends here now leave."**

"**I know what you're trying to do. You want to protect Serah no matter what, you don't want her getting harm in this conflict I understand you perfectly." **

"**Leave Fang" I refused to listen to her words.**

"**Vanille may not be a relative of mine but I see her as a sister she's family to me. I want to protect her from anything but I come to realized that she can take care of herself, you Lightning aren't doing the same thing."**

"…**."**

"**What you're doing isn't wrong" she looked at me with eyes that show deep honesty.**

"**But keeping secrets from her, sheltering her from all of this isn't protecting. You're not really protecting her but putting her in harm's way further more."**

**She was right I was trying to be this invincible wall to protect Serah from all these monsters, letting her be the defenseless little victim. A damsel in distress who was unaware of the great dangers that lies before us, she knew barely with the vampire attack. Another thing Fang was right that they will come for us sooner or later and it won't be the last time that I or Serah will get attack by them. I hate to admit it that I won't be able to always be there for her I can't be in too many places at once, she might get attack and without me she will be in worse danger. We we're able to survive against the criminal vampire because Fang was there, it's not just Serah but me as well. I couldn't face all of this on my own and neither did my sister. **

**I gave a sigh letting the truth hit me I used my reason to protect Serah to escape the reality of the demons and what is supposed to be my duty. I saw my only duty was to protect my sister and forget about everything else, the rest didn't matter to me. I have chosen to close my eyes to the truth for so long while looking after her, this wasn't the right path I know that now. If I let this continue then something bad might happen to either me or her the worst case scenario, Serah getting seriously hurt or maybe. I erase that thought not wanting to see it I gave my word to mom to look after her but this wasn't the way, I curse mentally at Fang for being right about everything it was time to face reality. **

"**What should I do?" I lowered my gaze.**

"**The first thing you need to do is tell her the truth, after that leave everything else to me."**

"**What will you do?" I stared back at her I was feeling uneasy I really didn't want to tell her.**

"**Just tell her about the demons and the hunters it will help clear things out for her."**

"**I don't like this…."**

"**I hear you mate, this isn't an easy life especially when you have close people to protect."**

**I leaned my head on the door of my car giving another sigh" can you give me a smoke?"**

"**Didn't know you smoke mate" she was surprise to hear my sudden revelation concerning smoking.**

"**Only when I'm stressed…."**

**Fang nodded and took her cigarette cartridge handing one to me, she quickly offered to light it with her lighter. I put the cigarette in my mouth inhaling the smoke and it felt quite good and refreshing I knew very well that smoking is bad for your health, but I suddenly like my worries were drifting away. I got that bad habit from out of nowhere I don't remember mom and dad smoking so it's definitely not a genetic trait, but rather my own. I kept smoking the only cigarette I would smoke as Fang joined me she was almost finishing with her smoke, I realized that she was grinning at him and I knew exactly why. **

"**Don't tell Serah" if my sister finds out I knew I won't hear the end of it.**

"**Wasn't thinking about that mate?"**

* * *

><p>(Back to Serah's POV)<p>

"Sis please tell me" I was so worried that she hasn't said a word since we got to the warehouse district.

"Listen Serah what I need to tell you is…I lied to you."

"What?"

"I lied about the demons."

"I don't understand" it came out of nowhere why she was telling me this.

"I lied about not believing that they exist. I had a strong feeling that they do exist, as well as the demon hunters."

"Why are you telling me this?" I was so confused first she said she doesn't believe in them and now she does what is going on.

"Because you must know the truth about them and about us, Fang and Vanille were right about everything."

"Then you knew about vampires?"

"I do and about mom and dad, I found out the truth about them."

"What truth?" this day was getting more confusing by the minute what our parents have anything to do with all of this.

"Mom and dad had a different job besides their regular one. You were too young to remember anything; it sort of happened as an accident that I found out."

* * *

><p>(Lightning's POV)<p>

**I gazed down at my parents I was only six I was ready to fall asleep. Mom was holding Serah she was only three she was already sleeping peacefully I smiled at the sight. I always thought mom was beautiful her blue eyes and her long pink hair it was no wonder why dad fell for her. I and Serah got her physical traits from her since dad had his hair black and his eyes were a bit clearer I must have gotten his eye color from him. They smiled down at me I was so happy to have such caring parents like them, we we're the perfect family. Mom went to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead I smiled as I closed my eyes drifting to sleep but that was easier said than done, that night I couldn't sleep. I tried closing my eyes but nothing I couldn't drift off to dreamland. **

**I wanted to be with mom and dad so I got off from my bed and left my room, search for them like any other little kid who wants to cuddle between them. As I walked through the halls of our home I realized that the one door in the hallway they have always kept locked was open. Curiosity got the better of me I have always seen that door locked as far as I remember. I asked them why it was always locked and they told me that it was a dangerous room that I should never enter, I obeyed them like a good kid would but I was still curious. Now finally seeing the door opened I just couldn't refuse not to enter I was too curious to know what was inside. I have no idea that I will regret my choice for doing so.**

**When I entered the room it was wide but it shocked what was inside. There stood a large display of weapons it was like some kind of armory there were all kinds of weapons. Swords, spears, axes, whips, bow and arrows, some sharp wooden stakes among other things, I saw my parents at the end of my room. Dad was holding a morning star while mom was holding a crossbow they seem to be preparing the weapons they were holding, like gearing up for something. I was shocked at the sight that I accidentally tripped on the floor and my parents were already aware that they weren't alone. I scared when they saw me they didn't looked happy at all I didn't blame then since they warned to never enter here. **

"**Claire what are you doing here?" my father was obviously upset.**

"**I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to-"**

"**You were strictly forbidden not to come in here ever!"**

"**I'm sorry-"I tried not to cry but it was futile what can someone expect from a six year old.**

"**How many times have I told you to never enter here?" **

"**I….."**

"**It's all right sweetheart don't yell at her we don't want to wake up Serah. It's too late she already knows of this place" my mother was always the caring merciful type of course it didn't mean that she wasn't upset.**

"**When we set a rule we expect that rule to be obey do you hear me young lady?" **

"**Yes daddy I'll go back to my room."**

"**Hold it" my father stopped me he made me look at him.**

"**Listen carefully Claire, I want you to keep this room a secret forget that you ever saw it."**

"**Yes daddy I won't say a word about, I promise" I was too scared to lie I gave him my word to never speak of this armory room.**

"**Claire come on let's go back to your room, I'll sing you a lullaby."**

"**Yes I want that mommy!" I smiled happily I love mom's voice.**

"**Sweetheart finish setting things up while I'm gone" I saw her giving my father a serious expression as he nodded.**

**My mother turned to me as we left the room smiling on me I will never forget her words" don't worry Claire your father and I, we'll make the bad monsters go away so that you and Serah can sleep peacefully."**

* * *

><p>(Back to Serah's POV)<p>

My eyes were wide I was in complete shock as Lightning finished telling me the story about a certain day with our parents when I was only a baby. Our parents had a large weapon storage room I never thought it was possible why in the world they would have something like that. Mom and dad we're just regular people with regular jobs dad was an accountant for advertising company, and mom was an elementary school teacher. There was no way they could have a room full of weapons, it was just impossible but then I realized why my sister told me the short story. After witnessing the vampire attack and what Fang said everything starting to add up, the pieces were lining up together nicely it was starting to make sense.

I stood staring at my sister I wasn't happy with her at first, she has kept this from me for a long time. And after she stubbornly denied that it was all nonsense that demons and vampires didn't existed she has lied, she was aware of their existence in the world. I thought of things carefully not wanting to snap at her but I kept on remembering her story about mom and dad it really hit me to answer a few questions, about the demons, about why they taught Lightning how to fight and about the weapon's room they had. I have one wild guess and I really hope I was wrong this was the last thing I needed to know about them, but after been almost attack by a vampire and finding out my new close friends were demon hunters I won't be surprised.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, for keeping all of this from you."

"Sis about mom and dad are you saying that-"

"Yeah they were demon hunters like us."

We turned to see Fang and Vanille they already knew of the warehouse district because it was our usual hanging spot to make plans with the band and other things. I suddenly felt a joy of relief that Lightning might restore our friendship with them again I mean if demons exist then there was no need to avoid seeing them. I know it was very risky thing to be hanging out with demon hunters but I didn't minded and it makes sense to be with them if it turns out that our parents are demon hunters then the right thing to do will be to aid them in any way I could. I haven't thought that ahead because I couldn't fight like my sister but maybe I can think of something.

"Why are you guys here?" I smiled I never get tired of seeing them.

"Lightning called us" replied Vanille.

"What sis….?"

"It's true I called them to meet us here."

"I'll take it from here Lightning" said Fang approaching me.

"You heard me Serah. Your parents were demon hunters like us the Farron clan to be exact you two come from a demon hunter family, the same with us. I come from the family of the Yun clan and Vanille comes from the Dia clan their goal is to fight the demons that threatens the safety of this world. There are many clans of demon hunters all over the world and we're among the strongest."

"It's the reason why we were searching for you guys, we need your help" said Vanille.

"We need the aid of the Farron clan. You two are the legacy of your parents, but we also want you guys to be our friends if that's all right with you Lightning."

"Please sis" I begged her, the only that matter to me the most right now is to be able to hang with them again.

Lightning stood in deep thought before she gave a sigh" you two ain't going to stop bothering me until I say yes, all right you can be our friends. But I will have to think about the idea of aiding you guys in the demon hunt."

"Fair enough mate."

"Thank you sis you're the best!" I hugged her it felt good to have my friends back.

"We will give you time to decide" said Vanille.

I could tell by the look of my sister's face that she wasn't pleased with the idea of helping Fang and Vanille, after all Lightning has never gone to an actual demon hunt. She fought against the Toru vampire it was her first time fighting a demon and she was about to get choke to death by him. If she already had an answer it will be a simple 'no' but I wonder if I was the reason why she was against the decision. If our parents we're demon hunters then we should help other fellow demon hunters in battle since I couldn't fight she obviously didn't want me involved because I might get hurt, well she can get hurt too. It was because of me that she was feeling uneasy if there was something I could do to help her and everyone.

"And now for some good news" Fang gave a smile.

"I was contact by someone who might be interested in the band and he might be willing to become our manager. He wants to meet us tomorrow at the auditorium."

"Really that's great!" I was thrilled at the news finally someone that was interested in our music.

"Manager….?" my sister raised an eyebrow.

"Some band business might relief this tension going on."

"I thought we quit your band" she crossed her arms while I gave a silly smile.

"You guys never said you quit, you only wanted to avoid seeing us" said Vanille with a smile.

"Right that means you're still in the band" Fang gave a grin.

"You have things planned ahead" she crossed her arms but I could tell that she was probably being sarcastic.

"I just figure things we're going to go smoothly and in our favors."

* * *

><p>(Time skip: the next day)<p>

(Location: auditorium city district)

(Time: 10: 15 AM)

While we waited for the person who was interested in giving us a shot we decided to rehearse. I was really hoping that whoever this person is I hope we meet his expectations and that he hire us. I guess I was getting my hopes up but come on I have every right to do so after all the people that turn us down. Maybe this was the one who was going to give us the big chance for us to make it big I giggled mentally seeing the many possibilities. As usual we will give a hundred and ten percent when we rehearse we were playing stricken by Disturbed, one of Lightning's favorite bands. It was obviously the reason why she was more energetic as she sings with high charisma, more than usual. We always seemed to forget how time flies when you're playing music.

We didn't realize that the person we've been waiting for has arrived and he was watching us play. He stood staring at us individually seeing how each of us we're performing with our instruments, so far he remained silent listening to the music. It wasn't long before I noticed that we weren't alone I turned my gaze ahead of the empty seats and my eyes widened slightly. I eventually stopped playing as the others also did the same because they have too spotted the man, I have to sweat dropped at his appearance. He seemed to be in his late thirties with dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair he was wearing a green suit. As for his hair I tried not to laugh because he looked like he was someone who stuck in the seventies because it was an afro, I obviously laughed on the inside at his hairstyle.

"He's here" whispered Fang as she took off her guitar and left heading towards the dark skinned man.

"That's him" I muttered sounding a little unsure because of his appearance.

"Hard to believe" replied Lightning she probably thought the same thing as me.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" said Vanille and she were right.

"Hello and welcome we're you listening to us right now?" Fang said in a very kind tone.

"Lady I heard you guys playing before I even entered this place and I must say I'm impressed."

"Go on" she was pleased to hear a positive feedback from him.

"A cover band like you told me when we we're speaking on the phone, not bad if I do said so myself."

"Thank you, always appreciate an honest opinion" she turned to us giving a sign with her hand that we should go to meet him too.

"Hello" I was the first to greet him with a handshake and he took it.

"Nice to meet you Sazh Katzroy, I'm a music agent always looking for potential artists."

"Please to meet you sir I'm-" I was cut off by Fang.

"This is our drummer Thunder, Lightning our singer and that wild red head right there is our bassist Starfire" I blinked at the nickname she has given me.

I saw my sister rolling her eyes ironic that I was given a nickname that it was the same as Lightning. Maybe that was the reason why Fang chose that name for me because they were related in the same terms since we are sisters. Vanille didn't seem to mind for the nickname she was given looks like she was expecting to get a band name. I didn't complained since Fang was the one who formed the band I will accept the name I actually like being name after my older sister. Sazh was smiling as he took a long look at the four of us maybe it was his way to judge a band if they have what he calls' potential', he nodded finishing his observation.

"I think you fine ladies have potential of becoming famous, maybe even more famous than the Beatles."

"_The Beatles oh please" _I rolled my eyes there was no way we can be that huge in popularity.

"I like the positive attitude but thanks for giving us such a confident boost, we sure need it."

"Are you going to give us a shot?" asked Lightning while I was crossing my fingers hoping that he'd say yes.

"I already did, I have found you a gig tonight at the Oboro bar."

"Already…?" I was shocked looks like he was planning in giving us a shot from the start.

"I have a good feeling about you four I don't know. I feel like you four are destined to be a great band."

"Thank you Sazh" Vanille showed her gratitude happy that we were given a chance to play before many people.

"Don't have a problem with a cover band we all have to start somewhere, so I don't mind that you all pay tributes to different bands" he gave us a thumb up.

"You all heard the man we'll play tonight at the Oboro bar."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

(Location: Oboro bar city district)

(Time: 7:10 PM)

We have prepared ourselves for the performance at the bar I guess we we're a little too excited. We have played in different locations but with the smallest of crowds, it felt like it was useless to perform. But thanks to our new agent and manager Sazh we might have a shot at the big time although the place wasn't as crowded as we thought. There were enough people for our first time playing an official gig it was a good start at least not all of them were so drunk that it will make a good excuse to listen to our music. I guess this was the first step we we're taking in making it big, better something than nothing I always say. It wasn't so bad we all knew the road to stardom was a long and hard one that will take time to accomplish before reaching the top, a long way to the top.

We rock on hard with our music on that night Lightning was as always singing her amazing voice that caught everyone's attention she started to get some fan boys. She wasn't the only Fang also shared her part of fans maybe Vanille too I was probably the only one who they didn't noticed. Maybe it was for the fact that every time someone in the crowd gave me a wolf whistle my sister will give them a hard glare as a warning that things won't go well if they keep at it. Thanks to the track list from Fang we made quite the performance we actually rock on the crowd and they loved us, they were all cheering so loud. They even begged us to play an encore and we did this experience turned out to be very pleasant and unique, I really wished it never ended.

I come to realized that this was a good experience for me and my sister too. I saw her as she sang for the crowd she was really enjoying herself as everyone was cheering and following the music. Best part for her was probably when they started singing with her they all sang with her and it felt good seeing the people motivated as they sang. Needless to say I haven't regretted my decision in being part of this band and I'm sure Lightning feelt the same way too I'm very happy I was able to be part of this great experience. With this I was safe to say this will be the beginning of a wonderful life with my new friends, too bad I will be wrong. Nobody ever realized but me I never thought things will become from good to worse in such a short notice.

That this will be the last time we will ever see the warm sun and its bright rays.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

After we finished the gig Sazh came to us and congratulate us on a great show. He gave us the pay to each of us and it wasn't that bad it was enough to make a living for a month, it was a nice start. We have everything of our equipment making sure nothing is left out at that moment I started having a bad feeling, a creepy one that made my stomach turn. I could have sworn that I felt like someone was watching us maybe it was just my imagination, but it was still bothering me I couldn't shake the feeling. I looked around the stage and the bar everyone was left and it was almost closing time, so there shouldn't be no one else besides us and the owner of the place.

"Who's there?"

There was no reply well of course I wasn't expecting that someone would pop out of nowhere and say 'I'm here' yeah my imagination was really playing tricks on me. But the feeling wasn't leaving me I hate this why was I feeling like this when there was no one watching me, I guess the bar can be quite creepy when there's no one around and my sister and the others have left to set the equipment in Fang's van. I took a deep breath it didn't help with this bad feeling I was feeling paranoid that there was really someone watching over me. I wanted to leave I wasn't going to stay here for a minute longer or I will lost my mind, I do know that tonight I won't be able to sleep because I will be having nightmares.

"Serah….?"

I felt relief seeing Lightning arriving at the stage with Fang and Vanille closely behind her. I would have screamed if someone else came ready to give me a startle, or worse. Ever since the vampire attack I haven't felt safe being on my own since now I was aware that you can get attack by 'anything' not just crooks who wants to steal your wallet, but vampires who wants to suck your blood or turn you into their pleasure slave. I come to realize that no one was safe from anyone or anything because we weren't alone, vampires and demons exist they are very real. But now that my sister and my friends were here I felt completely secure won't have to worry about demons coming because I have people that can take care of them.

"Come on let's go the owner is ready to close the place" said Fang.

"Yeah…." I tried not to sound nervous but I failed big time.

"You okay Serah?" Lightning got worried immediately it was her job to get worry over me.

"I'm fine I'm a little tired from tonight" I smiled I was feeling like taking a rest.

"We we're rewarded for the show" Vanille reminded us of the pay.

We walked out heading backstage we were talking the back exit of the bar. That was where Fang parked her van with all the equipment and the instruments. As we walked I still couldn't get that bad feeling out it was starting to annoy me was someone really watching us, today was a tiring day maybe I really do need some rest. Soon my hands started shaking a little this was finally happening I was losing my mind I was turning into some wacko that needed to be locked in a mental clinic. My sister took a glance at me and was worried seeing my expression and my hands I wanted to leave this place and go home, the bad news tomorrow I have college. I rubbed my forehead praying that this feeling would go away but it was still there I felt that someone was really here watching our every move.

"We sure put a good show tonight" Vanille brought the topic of our performance.

"Thanks to Sazh, he'll be the one to help us get famous" replied Fang.

"Wait" my sister stopped us she was glancing at me but her eyes were gazing around the area.

"What's wrong?" asked Vanille.

Lightning gazed at our surroundings backstage by now we have reached the back exit, we we're on our way to leave. I kept gazing at my sister I was shocked the way she has reacted it looked like she felt the same way as me, that there was someone out there. I was really shocked I thought I was going crazy but apparently I wasn't if she was also feeling that way, then maybe there was really someone. The first thing that came to my mind was probably a fan that got lost the second choice would be a stalker. Those were the only choice that came to my mind ignoring if there was a third one that it might be another vampire or demon. I really hoped that it was the first two choices I was in no mood to have another bloodsucker or something worse after us.

"What is it Lightning?" Fang got a little worried.

"Something's not right…."

"Did you guys hear that?" Vanille reacted hearing something.

We didn't hear anything but suddenly it hit our ears a soft sound coming from not too far from us. It was very soft like the sound of a spray coming from a steel can, and then our noses reacted. I sniffed hitting my nose thrills I didn't recognized the smell but it was quite high and it has affected my body. Turning to the others Vanille didn't looked alarmed but Fang and Lightning seemed to have reacted looking shock.

"Do you guys smell that?" I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Its gas, don't inhale it!" shouted my sister.

"Bloody hell it's too late!" shouted Fang.

"Fang I…." Vanille felt on the ground losing conscious.

"Vanille!"

"Shit I can barely stay on my feet" my sister felt on one knee and she saw Fang falling on the ground next to Vanille.

"Sis it's hard to keep my eyes open."

"Serah hold on I….."

"Sis!" I shouted seeing her fall soon she was unconscious.

"No….."

Eventually I fall on the ground I was losing consciousness slowly it was so hard to keep my eyes open. The gas seems to have a strong effect to knock us out my eyes were on Lightning she was out cold, the same with Fang and Vanille. I was feeling like losing conscious too I will be out cold soon and before I close my eyes I heard footsteps heading my way. I saw a silhouette figure walking towards me I couldn't see his face or his body because of how blurry my vision has gotten. Before I went unconscious I heard him say a few words before everything went black for me.

"Salvation has come…."

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

Everything was black I couldn't see a single thing I was probably still out cold. I had trouble remember what happened how did this happened why I was in this darkness. My thoughts were shaken when I screamed in pain feeling sharp fangs biting my neck I felt as my blood was being sucked from my body. I realized what was going on I was being attack by a vampire it had to be one, so the person who was watching us was a vampire. I didn't even had the strength or the energy to cry it was all over for me I was going to die without fulfilling any of my dreams for the future. I thought everything will end for me when I suddenly felt my mouth being opened and the taste of blood entered, I was horrified this vampire was feeding me with his own blood.

As soon as the blood entered my system I felt my body changing. I felt great strength forming, my insides we're also changing I didn't know what was going on but I knew it was nothing good. I slowly opened my eyes it was all a blur but I was able to see Lightning who was still unconscious. My eyes widened on the right side of her neck stood two holes she was also bitten by the vampire. Looking on the other side I saw Fang and Vanille unconscious and with the same holes on the side of their necks, we we're all being bitten by a vampire. I got that feeling again that I wasn't alone I was able to sense the presence clearer than the last time I didn't know why.

"Welcome to the dark side. Suffer upon the wound I inflicted upon you. As a vampire now you should be damned…."

"_What vampire it can't be?"_

"Fear you shall forever feel and induce to human hearts on your quest for blood. You shall not find me, I will be the one to find you…."

"_No this can't be happening…."_

"The master of all, the bringer of your tragedy but alone in darkness you shall dwell for centuries to come…."

_Centuries like this…."_

"The night will be your friend and you shall hide from daylight. It is the end of your human soul but the beginning of your eternal doom…."

"_This must be a bad dream please someone wake me up Lightning" _I turned to her she was still unconscious.

"Cling to despair, let despair be your guide and follow the path of eternal darkness. In eternal darkness you shall all grow strong and prepare yourselves for the true struggle of dominion."

I turned to him because I was losing conscious again, I couldn't see him face I only saw that he had silver hair it was the longest hair I have ever seen that was all I saw before everything turned black again.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Here's the next chapter as you can see I'm letting the plot flow slowly. The next chapter will be the end of the flashback arc and going back to the present time. Reviews are always welcome and thank you for those who have already put the story in your story alert list and fav list. I'm going back to Legend of the Defiers that will be all and I will see you next time farewell.**

Next chapter Overture past revisited IV: rebirth


	4. Overture past revisited IV

Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII and other FF titles they are the rightful property of square enix and character designer Tetsuya Nomura.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold letters are flashbacks**

* * *

><p>Act I: Prelude<p>

Chapter 4 Overture past revisited IV: rebirth

(The past: one year ago)

(Location: sewerage system underground of Tokyo Japan)

(Date: February 23, 2010)

(Time 1:10 AM)

The first part of my body that reacted was my nose, god it smelled terrible it reeks of dirty water. The smell like a sewer what other place would have such a disgusting stench, it was worse than a toilet that hasn't been flushed in months. The smell was bad enough to make me open my eyes it was too dark to see but I was able to tell that this place was definitely a sewer, why was I in a place like this. I don't remember going to one, no scratch that I would never go into one why in blazes would I go to such place in the first place. Oh I hated this place the smell was driving dizzy I felt like I was ready to throw up there's no one I was planning in staying here I didn't remember a thing that would make me wonder why I was here.

It started thinking about the last thing I remember that would lead me to be here in this stinky place. I remember meeting our new agent Sazh and that we were performing at the Oboro bar yeah I remember that show it was awesome. We literally rocked that house that night, I went back to think of the events that happened afterwards. My eyes widened realizing the previous events after we left the stage we we're ambushed while we we're heading out through the exit backstage. I covered my mouth remembering clearly we we're knocked out by gas and then I saw someone heading towards us, my hands started trembling in fear as I continued to remember. I touched my neck as I remembered been bitten and my body going through some changes I didn't understood.

I wasn't the only one it seems everyone else was bitten as I saw the marks, the two holes on their necks. I was feeling terrible and this time it wasn't the rotten smell of the sewer that was making me feel like this. I wanted to believe that this was all some crazy dream and that anytime I would wake up in my bed back home, but all of this felt so real. I tried not to panic not to scream but it was so tempting to do it I needed to calm down if what I think that has happened then I am seriously going to go insane. Was the person that attacked us was actually a vampire, he bite my neck and everyone else's then I'm no I don't want to think about it. I started breathing slowly in and out to calm down as my eyes widened realizing one important detail.

"_Sis, Fang and Vanille…."_

I was gazing around not caring about the darkness I was worried sick that I couldn't see my sister and my other friends. More fearful thoughts entered my head what if I was the only one here what if the others were somewhere else, or what if that vampire did more than just bite them like killing them. No no I wasn't going to be thinking of such things I couldn't give up hope that they were all right I swear if something happens to them I won't be able to forgive myself or even live on my own. Lightning please be here, Fang and Vanille you guys please be all right I couldn't take it anymore as tears started streaming down my eyes. I was worried; scared I felt like I was an emotional wreck if I couldn't find them I will just go insane.

"Serah….?"

My eyes widened hearing Lightning's voice I felt so relief as I felt a great burden was taken from my chest. I still couldn't see in the darkness of the sewer but her voice sounded close so she was here with me, I saw the presence in front of me it was definitely my sister. That was one problem out of the way now I needed to make sure that Fang and Vanille we're all right and after that, I didn't want to think about it and I was praying that I was wrong and that it never happened. I felt Lightning hugging me making sure that it was me and that I was all right I smiled at her I felt the same way, now we only needed to make sure it was the same thing with our other friends. And even if I was my sister I still couldn't shake the feeling of fear away from me I can still remember it when my neck was bitten.

"You all right Serah?"

"I'm fine sis…I think…." my face was still filled with tears but I hold myself from sobbing.

"Where are Fang and Vanille?" my sister asked before me.

"I don't know….it's too dark to see."

"We're over here mates!"

I felt relief hearings Fang's voice not too far from us at least we knew they were all right. We all seem to be fine but I still felt a wrong feeling like something was right, I remember the strange changes I felt my body was going through and I hope I wasn't right. I was still praying that the part of been bitten by a vampire was all just a bad dream, but it didn't explained why we we're here. Still too dark to see but I saw their figures heading towards us, I was still feeling nervous that something was really wrong. I needed to a break to relax I wanted to leave this place and just take a nice shower and lie in my bed. The sooner we leave this place the better I can forget that this ever happened, and I'm still asking myself why my body feels so different does.

"You two all right?" said Lightning.

"We're fine but this place smells so bad" said Vanille but there was something about her tone that made me think otherwise.

"How the heck did we end up here anyway?" followed Fang.

"I don't care let's just find a way out of here" I was irritated and I had no interest whatsoever in staying here another minute.

For now none of us said another word it was better to leave this stinky sewer and ask questions later. We follow the dark tunnels while avoiding making contact with the dirty water it was disgusting this was a sewer which mean all the trash and other things from the city goes through here. Other things I know but I had no intention in mentioning because it was too gross to even say, I hate this place. I really didn't have a clue how we got here but I do know how are we leaving, this was the worst place to be. I kept my mind calm and clear not wanting to think about that dream of a vampire biting me and all of us, but I have a strong feeling in my gut I was wrong and it was killing me from the fear of finding out for sure that it was pretty much real.

I didn't know how long it took us but spotted some stairs leading to the surface I was relief to see a sign to leave this stench filled place. I was the first to climbed I opened up the hatch of a manhole and left with a smile on my face although I smelled of sewerage dirty water, a shower was the next thing in my head. My sister was next leaving the manhole, then Vanille and finally Fang I was too focused in taking a long warm shower to get the stench out, to realize we were outside of the Oboro bar. The place where we played our big gig with our new manager Sazh and things couldn't have gotten even better, now we'll be able to leave to our homes my body was demanding for a shower. But that all changed noticing was wrong among us.

I saw Fang's expression she was in deep thought but her eyes were so serious, somehow I didn't like it. Vanille was worried her eyes were the same too my bad feeling returned, remaining calm was the best thing to do right now. What could be causing them to be like this I really doubt it had to do with ending up in the sewer and I wasn't the only one. Lightning noticed their expressions too and she didn't like it maybe she remembers before waking up in the sewer. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all, maybe we we're all attacked by a vampire and now we're officially vampires and I wasn't being sarcastic. I tried to keep a happy face but it was impossible, not while everyone else was so serious and concerned did everyone remember what happened.

"Mates, I have some bad news….." she started and I felt my heart was beating so fast not wanting to freak out.

"What is it?" my sister's tone was filled with concern.

"Really bad news" she kept pressing on.

"Let's hear it out with it…."

"Fang…." Vanille's tone was the same as my sister's I could feel my stomach turning with every passing second.

"How can I say this…we've just been recruited by vampires."

"What?" Lightning frowned thinking that she was joking and I covered my mouth from the shock not wanting to gasp loudly.

"You heard me we've been turned to vampires."

"Seriously tell us what's going on because I'm in no mood to be putting with your sick jokes."

Fang didn't answered instead she showed us her neck and that was enough to give us the clue. We were shocked at the two holes on her neck Vanille soon followed showing us her holes proving that they have been bitten by a vampire. I was terrified at the news my gaze has turned towards my sister yes I saw the two holes on the right side of her neck, suddenly our eyes met. Lightning was more concerned for me than herself as usual her expression said enough to know that she was horrified, obviously she was staring at the holes in the right side of my neck. I was right all along I wasn't seeing things everything was real from what I saw after I passed out from the knockout gas. There was no denying in Fang's words there were true, we have been turned into vampires.

I was still too shocked to let the truth sink in, denying myself that everything was a nightmare and soon I will wake up from this hellish dream. Because if this was reality then my entire life was over it was impossible for me to continuing having a normal life, there was nothing normal in being a blood sucker. Tears were falling and I had to accept the truth like the adult that I was now, this was the real life. We were attacked by a vampire and turned into slaves of the night that needs blood to survive and enemies of the sun. No longer we could ever see the bright sun again condemned to roam in the night, it made sense noticing the big changes in my body. I actually felt strong, stronger than I have ever felt before this is what it means to be a vampire remembering how strong Toru was when he attacked me and my sister.

Lightning reached to my neck her fingers slowly tracing over the holes, her expression showed that she was upset that this has happened to me. I got worried that she doesn't end up unleashing her anger on Fang and Vanille, after all I knew she was protecting me from demons and this was the last thing she wanted for both of us. To her it was about my safety and she didn't care what happens to her to see me now as a vampire it must be so devastating to her, eventually she might blame herself for not protecting me. She wasn't the only one feeling upset and depressed I was devastated for her too this was my big sister whom I love very much. The fact that I was weak and was always useless to protect her makes me feel worse than how she was feeling.

"Great just fucking great" she muttered upset.

"This is real after all I saw it" I muttered.

"What….?"

"What do you mean?" Fang turned to look at me.

"I saw when I got bitten by the vampire while you guys were still unconscious" more tears started falling.

"Serah" Lightning tried her best to calm me down putting her hands on my shoulder.

"You saw the vampire did you saw his face?" Vanille said.

"I….I didn't clearly saw his face I remember him saying words of us being curse and becoming vampires. I don't remember all of it" after realizing the truth it was hard to remember anything.

"Then he was the one that used that gas on us , the coward didn't wanted to risk fighting all of us so he used his pretty gas to take us out" Fang wasn't happy.

"This is no dream to wake up" I muttered while my sister was still holding me.

"Let's all stay calm now."

"Stay calm?" Lightning glared at Fang.

"Sis…." I started.

"We've just been turned into vampires and you want us to stay calm…."

"Well losing panic isn't going to help us isn't it?"

"Neither will calm down" she countered.

"Maybe this is no big deal to you but it is to me and Serah. Do you seriously think we can continue with our lives now that we've been damned?"

"Lightning calm down this is a big deal for us too" Vanille got in front of her.

"Stay out of this" she shoved her aside glaring at the tall woman from our group.

"Don't you dare treat Vanille like that she's only trying to help unlike you; you think you can solve this issue with unleashing your anger on us?"

"Maybe I should this entire mess started when you two entered our lives. Things wouldn't have been so fucked up if you two didn't come here in the first place."

"Oh that's great Lightning blame us again, now with this shit. You seriously believe I wanted this to happen to us hell no!" she glared at her.

I was starting to panicked I saw the way they were staring at each other and I knew it wasn't good. It won't be long before they were going at each other's throats, neither of them we're thinking straight. I gazed at Vanille and she was just like me not wanting them to start arguing and eventually something that will turn into an ugly fight. If we didn't do something we'll have quite the fight in our hands and there was no way I was going to stand and watch as my sister and one of my closest friends go head to head, and neither would Vanille. That's when I noticed that the color in Lightning's eyes have changed to a bright yellow that was definitely not normal and the only thing that came to my mind, it was part of her being a vampire. I turned to Fang and her eyes were of the same color not a good sign for either both of them.

It looks like the effects of showing the signs of a vampire can be release by anger or rage. Right now there was plenty of that in both of them what better to solve this by fighting each other, that wasn't the right way. It won't help us to point fingers at each other, yelling at each other and beating each other up. Before they charged me and Vanille were already in front of them and I was caught by surprise at how fast we we're able to move, our speed seems to have increased due of being a vampire. I got to the conclusion that our strength has probably increased too even being a blood sucker has its good things. Now came the bad part where I'm supposed to calm my sister down and the same with Vanille with Fang.

"Sis calm down don't do this."

"She started it."

"Listen mate I didn't wanted this I know how messed up things are now but I'm trying to calm down and trying look on the bright side of things."

"What bright side can you possibly take from being turned to vampires?" Fang's comment has really angered her further more.

"I can smoke as much as I want without worrying about lung cancer that's one."

"Would you act serious?"

"I am being serious we also gained the strength of being vampires. It's a bigger advantage to us since we're demon hunters they say demons hunters that become vampires are stronger than the average vampire."

"What does that matter, we're no longer human. We're blood suckers now we can't go to the sunlight now without getting burn to ashes."

I lowered my gaze she was right we we're cursed as creatures of the night. No longer to walk freely when the sun set, forever to feed on blood it was like that vampire said his words were filled with truth. It was the end of our human soul but the beginning of our eternal doom, eternal yes I guess we're now immortal unless we die by a stake through the heart or by the sunlight. A long silence has fall between us with Lightning still looking upset but Fang has changed her expression no longer looking like she was seeing the bright side of things as she put it. My sister's words have really made us how serious and horrible this situation is can there be a future with us being vampires that are what we we're all thinking. But I agreed with Fang to find a way to look on the bright side, but right now I wasn't feeling so positive I am still getting through the fact that all of this was real.

"Lightning don't get mad at Fang she's just trying to be positive. Neither of us isn't happy this has happened we feel the same way too so don't take your anger with her, we're on the same side. I know nothing I say can make you feel better but even as things have turned bad we still have each other, we're still friends. To me the important thing is that we're still together."

Vanille's words seem to have reached within my sister's soul and her expression has slightly changed. Although she was stubborn she has come to terms that we all have become close friends, yeah especially Fang. She also come to see both of our Australian friends as family even if we knew each other for a month, we we're all that close. She has calmed down and didn't looked like she was frustrated or upset we may have all been turned to vampires but we we're together, having each other was the important thing in this situation. Even if I was devastated I felt my heart getting calm I never knew Vanille can be so reasonable sometimes, her words were obvious because deep inside we already knew them. We we're just too frustrated and panicked that this happened to us that we forgot about it.

Fang smiled putting her hand on her friend" she's right what do you say Lightning….?"

My sister gave a sigh finally she looked like she has cool down a bit" right yelling at each other isn't going to help on anything…."

"What should we do now?" said Vanille that question was important because we had no idea what to do at the moment now that we knew of our cursed fate.

"The only thing I can think off is find some food, now that we're officially vampires we need the food before we get hungry" said Fang.

"You mean…blood?" I was freaked out to think we actually needed it now.

"Don't worry I'm not planning in killing people to find us the food. I know someone in Japan that might be able to help us with our predicament and he might also lend us the information we need in the demon hunt."

"Demon hunt….?" Lightning was taken back sounding disapproving.

"If we want to start on the hunt we need the data and someone who knows this city like the back of his hand."

"I don't remember agreeing with helping you hunting demons I told you my answer was undecided."

"Sorry to hear that Lightning, don't want to ruin your personal life and Serah's too. Wait now that you guys are vampires you don't have a personal life right….?"

"Fang don't be mean" scolded Vanille.

"I'm being honest, can you really continue with living your life like this?"

"…" Lightning stood in deep thought with no words to say because Fang was making perfect sense.

"I guess" I muttered lowering my gaze again.

"Listen you two come with us. I know the location of the friend I mentioned."

"Is he trustworthy?" my sister was very edgy when it came to trusting complete strangers at one time she didn't trusted Fang and Vanille.

"If it makes you feel better this person is a provider for demon hunters. He has provided information for both of our clans and even the Farron clan how's that for you?"

"Not enough but we'll go with you."

"We….?" I turned to her was she being serious.

But looking at her face and the expression in her eyes she was really being serious. She wanted me to go with her to some place that might be dangerous. I couldn't believe what I just heard I was expecting that she will be overprotective of me as usual, but now I didn't know what was going through her mind. I have grew up with Lightning I knew her so well like an open book until now, she wanted me involved this. I would have understood if she didn't want in this but the tone in her voice there was no hesitation, she really thought things through. If this was some sort sign that she was letting me go of always protecting me this was too good to be true, but then again I was a vampire now so maybe I didn't needed any protection anymore. I nodded to her agreeing to accompany her to wherever we we're going, trusting our friends.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

My sister was following Fang's van because she knew the way to go to meet this friend of hers. As I looked at Lightning's expression as she drove she didn't like it, and I didn't blame her if she was feeling uneasy. After all we just got turned into vampires and now we we're going to meet some stranger that helps demon hunters I was in the same boat as her having the right to distrust someone. I got a thought that this person was really a bad person and wanted us dead I have that fear since we we're now blood suckers. But if Fang knew him than maybe he was worth the chance to be trusted I just hope I don't get hungry, I couldn't forget when I drank blood. The blood from the vampire that made us was terrible but eventually it started tasting good once my body adjusted to the transformation.

Lightning took another turn following the van we realized we were outside the city, we've gone that far. This person Fang wants us to must obviously live isolated from the city maybe he wasn't a social person at all. I started growing worried this was probably as far as my sister has driven from the city before I spoke too soon when Fang's van parked. There was a wide wall in the middle was a front gate fence like, both of us got off the car when I saw that Lightning was literally in shock. I soon followed as I gazed down beyond the fence gate, stood the biggest house I have ever seen in my entire life. It was a mansion that it looked like it could hold ten buildings whoever lives here is very wealthy. Then it hit me that this person Fang wants us to meet must live here, I was still bewildered staring at the place.

I turned to Lightning she was in awe like me it was her first time staring at a house bigger than any building. Maybe there was some mistake and this wasn't the place where we supposed to go but it became clear when I saw Fang and Vanille leaving her van. I turned back to the big mansion then back at them, and back to the oversize house that was fit for a king. I swear this place must belong to some politician or a governor, maybe a wealthy man was the provider for demon hunters. I had no idea such job can give someone enough money to have his own white house like mansion I mean wow now that's a house. It did crossed my mind that I would want to live there, only the wealthy knew how to live the good life and here I was feeling a bit envious at the sight of a dream house, or castle.

"This can't be the right place…."

Lightning didn't reply she went to our friends while I closely followed her it was hard to keep up with because my eyes were still on the mansion. I think all of us and my friends can live here I wouldn't mind it will get lonely to live in a big house like this one. I blushed for day dreaming of being the owner of the house yeah it's become a bad habit of to imagine things that I like and I was the actual owner of them. A girl could simple dream I smiled mentally finally erasing the day dream I turned my attention back to my sister if we're actually going inside then I won't complaint. I will get the chance to see this big house from the inside that will be the best experience ever, my only regret I didn't brought a video camera.

"This is the place?" she asked she didn't sounded surprise like me.

"Hard to imagine right….?" Fang gave a grin.

"This is the first time we've come here I'm surprised too" replied Vanille.

"You sure that whoever lives here is going to help us….?" I needed to make sure this was true, I wouldn't want to embarrass myself if it turns out to be a mistake made by Fang and think she has gotten the wrong place.

"Only one way to find out…."

"So you're not that sure if this is the place" I frowned at her I was surprised that Lightning looked calm.

"Calm down let's find out for good."

Fang walked next to the fence gate I noticed at the corner stood a voice box obviously like a doorbell to call to the owner of your presence. It wasn't until that I noticed there was a security camera, slightly above the voice box. Whoever comes to visit will already be recorded by the camera so it was obvious that the owner already about us being here. I started to get nervous I didn't like the feeling of being watched I guess the feeling started when just recently at the Oboro bar. The last person that was watching me and our group was none other than a vampire and looked what happen to us. Now I didn't felt like visiting the mansion I just wanted to get the heck out of here, because it was starting to give me the creeps.

Fang pressed the button of the voice box" anybody home?"

"Sheesh Fang is that any way to greet someone?" Vanille sweat dropped at her greeting while I laughed a little and my sister looked amused.

"Fine you say hello mate…."

Our red headed member smiled brightly pressing the button" hello good evening I know it's a little late but we would like to speak with you Mr um….."

"Fang what's his name?" she turned to her tall friend I just sweat dropped that they didn't even knew the name of this friend of theirs.

"I don't know" was her only reply.

"You got to be kidding me" I felt a nerve popping on the back of my head.

"This is getting us somewhere" finally Lightning replied and I knew she was being sarcastic.

"Look just let me speak" she touched the button again.

"Listen we know who you are you've been helping other demon hunter's clans. Well we're demon hunters too and we need your help."

"That will definitely make him talk" my sister was being sarcastic again and I had to nod in agreement with her sarcasm, there's no way this person is going to confess that he's been helping other demon hunters.

"Drop the sarcasm unless you want to help me" Fang looked annoyed at my sister.

Lightning crossed her arms but she went to the voice box and touched the button" we're demon hunters who are part of a rock cover band and need your help."

"How's that….?" she turned to Fang.

"_Oh brother" _I face palmed because it looked like nobody was taking this seriously maybe they have forgotten that we we're freaking vampires.

"Hello anybody there….?" Fang was starting to get inpatient because no one was answering.

"Maybe we got the wrong house" Vanille suggested and I was starting to think the same too.

"No this is the right place."

"Maybe he's not here, we haven't gotten a reply yet" Lightning said.

*I'm afraid you're mistaken I've been present the entire time* came the reply from the voice box.

"You are….?" I looked pale then that could only mean that he heard us the entire time, I felt so embarrassed, he heard us acting like a bunch clueless air heads.

*Yes and I find your little show quite humorous and amusing, you have kept me entertained since your arrival you have my gratitude.*

We all sweat dropped that we have made complete fools of ourselves while he was enjoying this yep this is definitely going to the vault of Farron embarrassing moments. I had a couple of moments in the vault when I was a kid, when I was a teenager to entering college yeah the freshmen welcome party that went to the vault. These were the times I wished I was the size of a flea so that no one sees my face from the embarrassment I was feeling right now. My sister didn't looked that embarrassed and I'm not surprise she isn't this is Lightning she had nerves of steel, I don't think there's nothing that will make her embarrassed. But nevertheless this turned to be a great lesson for me to evade such moments for the rest of my vampire immortal life.

"I'm happy you got a laugh out of this our band can be quite the circus sometimes, so how about if you let us in we could use your help" said Fang.

"_Circus….?" _I sweat dropped again but I agreed with her not knowing why though.

*As amusing as I find you all I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to aid you with, now please move along.*

"But we really need your help Mr…." Vanille trailed off since she didn't know his name, neither of us did.

*I don't feel like introducing myself to a group of traveling clowns.*

"Clowns…." Lightning growled not liking the nickname.

"We really need your help Fang told us so" I was getting annoyed by this man's attitude.

*Well clearly your friend has mistaken I do not help people like you.*

"Listen Goddamn it we're demon hunters you're the only one who can help us!" shouted Fang yep she has lost patience and she was pretty ticked off.

*I find it hard to believe that you're all such.*

"It's true I'm from the Yun clan, my friend next to me is from the Dia clan and these two behind us are from the Farron clan!" she pointed pointed to me and my sister.

*You're quite persistent, very well if you all claimed to be demon hunters from said clans then prove it.*

"Prove it?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

Fang didn't reply she did the best way to show she was from her clan. She lifted the sleeve of her shirt showing him her tattoo on her left arm.

*The insignia of the Yun clan no doubt about it, all right I believe you next.*

Vanille followed this time she showed to the camera her necklace which it looked like it was handmade not the kind of jewelry that it will be sell in those high class stores.

*The ornament as well as symbol of the Dia clan all right next.*

"Lightning, Serah showed him your bracelets."

"Bracelets….?" I was confused staring at my wrists I wasn't wearing any.

My sister understood what Fang was talking about as she showed the camera her arm bracelet that almost reaches her shoulder. My eyes widened in realization that was the bracelet he was talking about it really made sense now they were bracelets, but I didn't understand why we had to show it those. We have had these bracelets for as long as I remember they were a gift from mom and dad. I followed Lightning and showed the camera my bracelet so he could see that we we're both members of the same clan.

*The bracelets only members of the Farron clan can wear, they are authentic. Very well you have all convinced me that you are indeed demon hunters I apologize for not believing you at first.*

"What is done is done" said Lightning crossing her arms whether she was still upset with him for calling us traveling clowns I bet my PS3 that she still was.

"Finally" Vanille gave a sigh of relief.

*Welcome you may enter.*

"About bloody time" grumble Fang.

The fence gate started opening allowing us to enter his mansion at least that was one problem out of the way. But we still didn't know if we could truly trust this guy he was being very stubborn of not admitting that we we're demon hunters, at least for Fang and Vanille. I guess one could tell from a first glance that we don't looked like demon hunting material, we we're all dressed as a rock band. No one will be able to tell but then again, how many people do know that such thing as demon hunters exist. Exactly my point probably no one did because I'm sure they fought in secrecy from the rest of the world, that's why I'd thought since I never heard anything until I met Fang and Vanille. As we entered the fance gate closed, we we're standing in front of the mansion taking a closer look at it.

It looked bigger from our position we walked to the front door, knocking was the first thing that came to mind. But that didn't happen instead the door opened and came an older man with white hair and mustache with the uniform he was wearing he was obviously a butler. Figures that the owner of a hug mansion we'll have a hose keeper or maybe twenty of them judging from the size of the house, it must be a real pain to clean it. There was nothing suspicious about him his face he really looked like he was a kindhearted person I guess first impression are that important. Knowing Lightning she wasn't feeling the same she will get the last word until we meet the owner and the person who is an aid to demon hunters alike. For some reason I was getting nervous maybe Goosebumps of such a big place, I needed to keep calm why can't I act like my older sister sometimes.

"Welcome you may enter, the master is eager to meet you."

"I'm sure he is" muttered Lightning yep like I thought she's still feeling distrust about the guy and feeling comfortable with this place.

"Thanks for the warm welcome how about giving me and my friends a cold one, I prefer Heineken?" as always Fang has to say some joke to lighten up the mood.

The butler sweat dropped" I beg your pardon madam but I only take orders from the master. Unless he tells me to bring you beverages then I will, but for now there is none for your or the rest of your guests."

"Did you just call me madam?" Fang had her mouth wide open like she was offended I didn't like where this was going.

"Forget about that" said my sister.

"No I will not I'm not that old I'm only twenty one call me miss or lady but madam."

"It is a more proper term to refer to fine women. Hmm on second thought you're correct I shall refer to you as 'trashy'" he took a long look at what she was wearing.

"That's more like it bud" she was happy while the rest of us sweat dropped I hope she understands what the butler has called her and it was considered a real insult.

"Please follow me."

None of us argued or said a word we obeyed and followed the butler further inside the mansion. That's when we finally took notice of the house because we got involved in the conversation with Fang sounding insulted at the butler's comment. We we're all in awe the mansion on the inside were even more impressive and beautiful than on the outside, it also looked bigger too. So many artifacts like ceramic vase, statues, paintings that looked like they worth lots of money, musical instruments I noticed a classical looking piano in a hallway. Not to mention the furniture there must be a total of thousands probably millions of ryou in everything here, the mansion itself was a separate prize of course. We had no idea how far he was going to take us the place was too big to even tell, it looked like it was endless.

Finally he opened a couple of long double doors that lead to some sort of study. But to me it looked more like a library because there were so many bookshelves filled with books. My inner bookworm almost giggled like a fan girl and along with my curiosity I felt like I wanted to read all those books I couldn't help but find out what was written in them. At the end of the book filled room stood a desk and there was someone with short dark hair with hazel eyes, he seemed to be in mid-twenties older than any of us. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with long dark pants and elegant shoes it was the kind of clothing a wealthy man would wear. It was the expression in his face like the butler, it was warm and kind I had a feeling that we could trust him.

"Sir your guests have arrived."

"Thank you Alfred."

"You're the owner of this house?" asked Lightning which it was such an obvious question requiring an obvious answer.

"Yes that is correct, oh where are my manners would any of you would like some tea?"

"I would like some b-"

Fang stopped in mid-sentence with the looked my sister was giving her" that would be all right not feeling like drinking tea."

"I guess I will like some thank you" said Vanille.

"Me too…." I agreed with her.

"No thanks" Lightning was the last to reply.

"All right then two teas Alfred if you be so kind."

"Yes sir" the butler gave a bow before closing the doors of the study and left.

The man got up from his desk taking a long glance at the four of us" let me be the first to introduce myself, I am Cid Raines as you all know I owned this fine piece of arquitecture" he was referring to his mansion.

"_I'll say" _I admitted this house was truly heavenly from both inside and outside.

"Pleased to meet you Raines I'm Vanille of the Dia clan" our red headed friend gave a kind bow.

"The pleasure is all mine but please no need for formalities, you may all call me Cid."

"Fang of the Yun clan nice to meet you Cid…."

"Lightning…."

"I'm Serah this is my sister and we're-" I started since my sister only gave her name.

"You're both members of the Farron clan yes I can tell that much from the bracelets on your shoulder as well as the hair color."

"Meaning….?" Lightning was still suspicious of him she wasn't very easy going with trusting people so much.

"That's not important you can say I have met many demon hunters in the past. As you must all be aware I aid the clans of the hunters with any kind of information they may need in the battle against the forces of evil."

"So you're an ally?" asked Lightning.

"That is correct. For many centuries my family has aided the demon hunters with intel of demons as well as weaponry, we helped them in any means necessary. You can say we're the providers of the many hunter clans, we formed the alliance to aid them in secrecy from the rest of the world who is unknown of both entities."

"You're a friend then?" I smiled I already saw him as one even if I just met him.

"If you wished to call me such then I won't be bothered by it. My family as well as I has been acquainted with some of the demon hunters in the past."

"We're happy to have someone like you helping us" said Vanille looks like she was thinking the same thing as me.

"That is yet to be seem" my sister wasn't so convinced she was the one who didn't trusted other so quickly.

"I do not have a problem if you don't trust me but since you have all come to me, then I will take that you're here to face the threat that is roaming in this country?"

"That's right our clans sent me and Vanille here to stop the demons that are rampaging or hiding in Japan. We know we have our work cut out for us but with you helping us, then maybe it won't be hard after all" said Fang.

The doors of the study opened as Alfred the butler arrived with our drinks. He was holding a pan with two well decorated ceramic cups, they looked very elegant. He kindly gave one to Vanille and the other to me I quickly noticed that it was a bit hot with the smoke coming out. I suddenly felt hungry this couldn't be happening at a bad time, if I was hungry then it could only meant one thing and it wasn't eating regular food. No I was aware now that I was a vampire this hunger meant I needed to feed on blood soon, but I didn't want to do I have to remind myself of the horrible thing I have become. I tried not to think about blood I needed to think about something else and of course the tea that will be enough for now.

"Thanks!" Vanille happily took her cup.

"Thank you Alfred" I smiled which he smiled back I think I was getting along fine with the butler just like Raines.

"That will be all Alfred thank you."

"Call me if you need anything else sir" he gave another bow closing the doors and leaving.

"Hey this tea tastes so good" Vanille actually like the taste.

"You're right I never tasted such a good tea before" I smiled there was something in the tea that I love it so much, when I drink it I felt my body was getting stronger and filled with energy.

"I suppose you will like it, after all blood is the only source vampires need to survive" replied Raines.

"….."

A long eerie silence between the study none of us said a word. My hands started trembling as soon as he finished saying those words I was feeling shocked and bewildered at the same time while Vanilled stood speechless at the revelation, whether it was true or not. Fang and Lightning stood their ground after hearing that their eyes were on Cid they didn't see that coming that he will figure out the truth about us, even if we weren't suspicious of hiding it. Honestly I didn't wanted to tell him I'm sure the others felt the same way too because we didn't know what his reaction will be, he considers demons his enemies. He wouldn't trust us if he finds out that we have become vampires, not telling him was out of the question now.

"What?" Vanille still hasn't recovered from her shock.

"What…what are you talking about this isn't blood?" I said trying to remain my clam but I failed I was so nervous.

"I'm afraid it is I asked Alfred to use some artificial chemicals to change the blood's color to make it look like it's really tea. Nothing that will be harmful to you I guaranteed."

"Quite clever of you…." Fang gave a grin at his intellect.

"How did you figure it out?" Lightning wasn't happy with her tone and the look she was giving him.

"Sis-"

"No use in hiding it now if he already knows, although we we're planning in telling you."

"I 'm also aware that you two are vampires too even if you didn't want the tea…."

"You've done your homework just what to expect from someone who provides for demon hunters" said Fang as she complemented him.

"Take a look behind you and you will know what I mean."

We did as he told and we gasped none of us didn't noticed the large mirror that stood on the far back of the study it was only showing his reflection. It was located next to the double doors, but it was very well hidden. I couldn't believe it he knew, Cid knew all along that we we're vampires the second we entered here. It was starting to feel even more nervous now that he knew the truth what were his intentions, we're basically demons now is he going to kill us. I must remain calm we we're all in this together I needed to remind myself I wasn't alone. I could feel the tension that has grown coming from my sister and Fang while Vanille was still feeling shocked, she was probably feeling nervous like me too.

"A mirror will always lie showing the world on the opposite side. But it will always reveal the truth image of a vampire which is non-existent, aside from that it's not the first time a vampire comes to visit me."

"What are you planning to do now that you know?" Fang asked the question I was making myself over and over again.

"Are you going to kill us we are vampires after all?" Lightning asked the second question I was asking.

"You misunderstand my actions Miss Farron, I am an ally to all demon hunters including you. Whether you are vampires or not it matters to me not I will still aid you."

"Thank goodness" Vanilled gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah that's a relief" I followed her.

"So you don't have nothing with us being vampires?" why does my sister has to be so stubborn sometimes.

"None whatsoever…."

"At least we know that our job will be easy now with you helping us. We can take on the demons without worrying too much" said Fang.

"….." Lightning was in deep thought I didn't know why.

"If everything is settled then may I suggest before you go, would any of you wish for some food?" said Cid.

"Food….?" I blinked but I was still hungry the fake tea in blood wasn't enough to subdue my appetite.

"I'm certain if you just recently were made vampires then you must be feeling the first need to feed."

We stood quiet I was almost going to say yes because my hunger has gotten worse since I took my first sip on the fake tea and I already drank it, it wasn't enough. Turning to Lightning, Fang and Vanille they all had that expression like they wanted to feed too. Vanille already drank her tea and like me she wanted more, we needed more and this was going to get some getting used to. None of us said a word to Cid but he didn't needed to be a genius to know we all agreed in feeding right now before our hunger gets worse. I had no intention this hungry that it will drive me crazy I will get over it if it means I can get rid of this hunger for good and it won't be the last. My sister gave a sigh rubbing the pinch of her nose she was feeling stubborn but sooner or later she will have to drink like all of us.

"If you can give us some blood, then you'll be helping us enough" said Fang.

"I really don't want to feed on a person" Vanille has read my mind how terrible to kill innocent people just to drink their blood.

"That will be all right I so happen that I have some blood in storage. It will be enough to feed you for a while, if you're committed not to feed on humans then perhaps animal blood will do."

"Animal blood" I suddenly turned pale it probably sounded worse than feeling on people.

"I don't see a problem with it" once again Lightning acting all tough with no argument on feeding on animal's blood.

"Then I will ask Alfred to send you the package containing the blood it is important that you feed whenever you're hungry when a vampire's hunger has reached critical levels it becomes a real threat, bloodlust vampires are more dangerous than regular ones ."

"Thanks for the warning" said Vanille.

"It is rare to find demon hunters that share your situation."

"I guess you won't we were hit by this knockout gas, we never got the chance to see the vampire responsible for doing this to us" explained Fang.

"So you're unaware of the identity of this vampire?" asked Cid.

"We couldn't get a long look at his face we we're still under the effect of the gas" I replied I really couldn't see his face just the color of his hair I was still trying to remember his words when he bit us.

"Perhaps this could mean the vampire isn't that much of a threat if he relied on something as trivial like gas."

"You can say that again" Lightning crossed her arms not approving of the vampire's methods.

"I will take you will be investigating the whereabouts of this vampire?"

"That's one of our goals if we do have the time to look into it" said Fang.

"We will have the time and we will find him whoever he is" I could tell my sister was very angry with this vampire and I didn't blame her none of us weren't happy with what just happened to us.

"I see, I will also aid you in finding the identity of this entity."

I smiled happily at our new ally things have gotten worse for us becoming vampires. But as things went bad, slowly they were turning good at least we knew now that we have someone we can count on. I was always too good when it came to trusting people and I had no problem with trusting Cid. I was smiling and Vanille was smiling she probably felt the same way too, I guess we were the kind of persons who will be happy when there are positive things happening around us. Fang smiled she probably trusted him but I wasn't sure if she fully trusts him and as for my sister, I don't need to say it. She stood serious crossing her arms she didn't trusted him but she will give him a chance to prove himself that he was trustworthy, she always gives others a chance that was what I like about her the most.

"Must I suggest that dawn is only a few hours, do no forget that you're vampires now. One of the enemies of such is the sun."

"We know that's why we're heading back now" Fang said.

Cid nodded as he pressed a button on a machine on his desk and shortly the butler entered the room.

"You called sir?'

"Yes please pack some blood for our new allies we can't let them get hungry."

"Right away sir" he gave another bow before leaving again.

"We really appreciate you want to help us Mr. Raines even when we're like this. It really mean a lot to us" said Vanille yeah she was just like me that happy and grateful.

"No need to thank me I'm simply doing my duty that my family has been doing for centuries."

I stood smiling maybe things weren't so bad after all, we we're vampires but it didn't meant we were alone. We had help and we didn't have to face the threats of demons alone and maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it will. For the time being I will remain positive of things I really believe that as long we have each other we can accomplish everything together. I never realized that Lightning was staring at me looking in thought maybe it was my imagination but there was something odd with her, especially when she agreed that I should accompany them here. My only wish is if I could read her mind she was acting too strange, or maybe I was worrying too much I could only smile and think that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

We decided to return home but it wasn't going to be a permanent stay. With only a few hours before sun rise Lightning decided that we should leave our apartment and find a new place to live that protects us from the sun. I agreed with her it wasn't safe anymore to live in our home, I didn't complain with her choice. I went to my room and started packing while I was feeling devastated at the cruel fate, in just one day my entire life has changed for the worst. Everything has been taken from me with one bite from a vampire it was impossible to continue studying for my bachelor's degree, my dream of becoming a teacher went in smoke along with my normal teenager life. I was holding my tears in fact I was holding them the moment I figure out that this wasn't a nightmare, I kept quiet and resumed my packing.

As I packed another set of shirts and blouses I saw my drumsticks on the floor. I felt careless for leaving something so precious there, after my dream of being a teacher I love playing drums. At least I could still be a drummer even as a vampire thanks to the blood that we we're given by Cid Raines my hunger have calmed down, until the next time the hunger will strike. I smiled picking the drumsticks and add them to my bag, my drum set was still in Fang's van and I knew she will take good care of our instruments. I gazed around the room making sure I don't leave anything of importance behind my eyes were on the pictures on my nightstand. I couldn't believe I almost leave without taking them along I felt terrible with myself these pictures were very precious to me. I picked them up and I smiled sweetly at them I could never forget these moments.

There were three pictures the first one was when mom and dad were alive. I was only three, Lightning was six, mom was carrying me while dad was knelt down hugging Lightning from behind, she was smiling brightly the kind of smile I haven't seen from her in long time. The second picture was when dad died I was six and Lightning was nine, she was holding both smiling happily after what she went through with dad's death we we're the only close people she had left. I was in tears smiling at the picture I turned my attention on the third picture, mom was already gone when we took it. Lightning was sixteen and I was thirteen going to fourteen I had my arm wrapped around her waist and the same with her, ever since our parents passed away we've been inseparable maybe because we didn't wanted to lose each other by the same fate that took them from us.

"Are you done?" Lightning entered my room I didn't noticed that she was holding two square suitcase.

"Yeah I'm almost I-"

"You're taking them along" she saw the pictures and most of all she saw my tears.

"Yeah…."

I saw her face it almost break my heart every time I will looked sad or cry Lightning will give that heartbroken expression. She was the one that took the responsibility to look after me and take care of me when mom and dad were gone, in her own way she needed to make me feel better. She will try hard to make me happy protecting me that was the reason why she changed her name, to become someone strong capable of looking after her younger sister. She was hurt but I couldn't help it everything happened so fast, we've been cursed and we can't go back to our normal peaceful lives. My tears we're still falling and she wrapped her arms on my shoulders while I tried not to drop our family pictures I felt her finger trying to remove the fresh tears that we're coming out.

"Listen Serah-"

"It's over for us, my life is over. Tell me sis how are we going to go back to the way things were?"

"We can't….I maybe there's a way to go back."

"How….?"

"Fang called me she said that the only way for vampires to return to normal is by killing the vampire that made them. That's why I promise you we'll find the bastard that did this to us, he'll die and we'll return to our lives."

"So that means that they still might be hope for us after all" my eyes widened feeling like a new hope has risen within me.

"That's why you can't give up I know this is hard for you. But one thing about this curse Serah it hasn't separated us we're still together in this."

"Just look at me!" I have shown her my fangs and the color of my eyes has changed.

"I'm a freak now can I really live my life looking like this?"

"You may be a vampire but you're still my sister and I still love you that would never change. As long as we have each other I will make sure you continue living for us and for mom and dad, they would never want you to give up no matter how hard the situation."

I couldn't take it anymore I finally broke down as I was pulled into a strong hug by my older sister. She hold me tight trying to cure my anguish and sorrow, I wrapped my arms around her I needed so much comfort. I couldn't deal with all of this it was too much for me one minute I'm a college student with a bright future ahead of me, and the next I'm a vampire with no hope or future. But Lightning has given me a bright light at the end of the dark tunnel that maybe we can return to normal we have a long way since we don't have any leads of this vampire, I only saw the color of his hair nothing much. I couldn't give up not when my sister has so much faith in me and all of us, she was right we still have each other that was the most important thing. Slowly I broke the hug smiling at her I was feeling a bit better I was her sister so I needed to be strong like her.

"You okay?" she gently caressed my hair.

"I'm feeling fine you're right I'm not planning in quitting. I was never a quitter I can be stubborn like you sometimes."

"That's more like it" she smiled at my comment of her being stubborn she wasn't offended by it I think she already knew she was like that.

"Okay I think that will be all" I packed the pictures closing the bag I was ready to go.

"Before we go there's something I must give you. Mom wanted you to have it."

"Mom-want what?" it was probably some sort of gift that's what I thought.

Lightning took one of the square cases and opened it my eyes were on whatever she was about to take from it. My eyes went wide my sister has taken a long blade it looked kind of high tech and the blade looked very sharp it could probably cut through anything. I had to raise an eyebrow at her I didn't know she can be the kidder sometime she couldn't expect that thing weapon for me, and she wasn't the kind of person to mess with me. I mean come little old me using that sword, the young Farron who doesn't know a thing about combat using a weapon that intimidating it's not possible. Although there was something of the weapon that attract me to it, it really looked elegant and kind of feminine like it was actually meant for me.

"What is this?" I raised an eyebrow again.

"It's your weapon."

"I figure you would say that, but you can't be serious that you're planning to give me this as a gift."

"It's not a gift from me, it's from mom. She wanted you to have it this is your weapon to fight the demons."

"Fight the demons….?"

"That's not all."

I didn't saw it coming as Lightning in a quick movement changed the sword, my eyes widened that the weapon has transformed into something different. The sword my sister was wielding has changed into a bow its appearance made it looked more elegant I actually like it very much. From the look of things the bow seems to fire steel arrows that were more effective than the regular ones made from wood. It caught me off guard what she said before she showed me that this wonderful weapon has two transformations, it was my weapon to fight the demons to fight the evil. Did she wanted me to fight with her, no I must have heard wrong she would never allow me to. She has always been over protective of me there was no way she will allow such thing.

"It's a bow blade" she resumed showing me the thing that it's supposed to be my weapon.

"A bow blade that's quite obvious" I smiled at the simple name.

"Starseeker…."

"What?"

"The name of the bow blade that's what mom told me."

"Sounds similar to our band name" I gave another smile at the irony of the weapon's name.

"I guess" she smiled back.

"Starseeker I like it."

"Here…."

She handed me the weapon and I carefully took it, not wanting it to accidentally drop it. Holding the weapon in its bow form really felt right more appropriate like this weapon suited me the most, it was the best for me. I turned to Lightning she looked calm there wasn't a single hint of anger in her she didn't looked like she was going to protest of me wielding the weapon, or that I'm supposed to fight with it. This strange behavior of hers was really confusing me and bugging me she has never acted like this before, why now. I lowered the bow staring at my sister my eyes filled with so many questions to ask, I needed an explanation now it's impossible for her to change her mind just like that so suddenly.

"Sis are you feeling well?"

"What?"

"Are you all right do you have a fever?" I touched her forehead maybe a high fever was causing her to behave like this.

"Don't be silly I'm fine."

"You sure maybe you need some blood-"

"I'm fine Serah why would you act like this?" a vein has popped on her forehead as it she was ticked off.

"Why would you act like this?" I countered with the same question.

"What….?" She seemed to be more confused now.

"You give me a weapon and you want me to fight demons when you would never approve of this, so tell me what's wrong?"

Lightning gave a sigh pulling some of her hair on her back" we're demon hunters now we don't have a choice but to fight if we want to find the vampire who made us. We also have a responsibility like Fang and Vanille to protect the city from the evil forces, it the right thing to do it's what mon and dad wanted us to do."

"But want me to fight I still don't get it" she made a valuable point but I still couldn't get it why she changed her mind from out of nowhere.

"I've been denying it for so long but not anymore. Serah you and me this is what we're supposed to do, fight demons. I admit I won't always be there to protect you so that's why I'm going to train you."

"Train me?" I was shocked I didn't saw this coming.

"I'll teach you how to use your weapon I'll teach you how to fight. The reason mom and dad taught me is so that I could teach you, both trusted me that I prepare you to fight the demons."

I felt like a great joy has taken over my body my features returned to normal no longer showing my vampire form. Hearing those words from Lightning made me feel with hope this is it, this is what I always wanted to get strong and hold my own. To be able to fight those monsters evenly without showing any fear, with my sister helping me in my training I know I was going to become strong like her. If another vampires dares to lay a hand on me I will make sure he never lives another night, and best of all I can look after my sister. I proudly hold my weapon I was looking forward to this training I will have to think twice with the expression she was giving me, no this training won't be easy. I kept my calm I was ready no matter how hard will be, I didn't showed fear I will take responsibility for this.

"Serah….?"

"Thank you."

"Hmm…."

"Sis if you want to train then I will gladly accept I'm ready."

"But let me warn you now. This training will be hard I won't go easy on you, you might not survive" her tone was serious but I couldn't be afraid this is what I wanted.

"It's all right I'm ready to face this. This is my chance to become strong I'm won't back down for this."

"We'll see how long you can keep that attitude" she gave a grin at my determination.

"_I'm not backing down from this training I made a promise to mom before she died that I will protect my sister. It's the same with her when it comes to protect me I have that right too"_ my eyes were filled with determination let her bring it I will swing it.

"We're done here let's get going" she picked up the other square brief case.

"What's in there?" I got curious of the case she was holding.

Lightning didn't reply she only opened the case revealing another sword but it looked different than my weapon. The blade looked sharper than my weapon she followed with changing the weapon just like bow blade but it has transformed to what it looks like a gun. No doubt her weapon intimidating like mine I kept a hold to my bow she will be the one to teach me how to use it and prepare me for battle. Lightning changed her weapon back to sword mode putting it back into the square case at least I knew that she had her own weapon I needed to be prepare since I was aware that she was going to use her weapon against me in our upcoming training.

"Yours is called a bow blade, mine's a gun blade it's called Blazefire saber. I already know how to use it mom and dad taught me when they were training me."

"Looks I should be worried" I smiled looking nervous.

"Yes you should" she grinned and I didn't like that grin one bit.

"_I hope I don't regret agreeing to do this training."_

* * *

><p>(Time skip: two weeks later)<p>

A lot has happened since our little incident after me and Lightning moved out from our apartment we went to search for a new place to live. In order to be able to live isolated away from the sun Fang and Vanille did the same thing moving out from their current house where they were living temporary. Eventually we found a good place to stay together and a secure place where we don't have to worry over the sun, it used to be place where we have our band meetings. We made quite the make over to the old abandoned warehouse making it into our own hideout and home. Some nice furniture, a few adjustments here and there and it really looked like a place to belong. Thanks to Cid's wealth we have electricity and a few added things to make it look like a real home we really owe him for helping us.

Going with the bad news well since our little predicament of being vampires we had to drop out from college, all of us did. We had to give up our dreams when we we're still human it wasn't easy I shed my tears because I won't be becoming a teacher any time soon it wasn't easy especially when Hope was worried sick when he found out along with the fact that he hasn't seen me at least not during the day. Part of it was to take our rightful places as demon hunters of our clan it was just a few weeks ago that I found out that my parents were demon hunters. As for me dear Lord I did regretted agreeing to go through the training with my sister Lightning really meant what she said she wasn't going easy on me. This training was so hard I started sharpening my sword fighting skills my blade against my sister's, I took quite the beating at first. I sweat and shed tears during the strict process but I knew Lightning didn't mean any harm she only did it for my own good that I get better.

I saw it in her eyes there was this warm feeling that she wanted to do everything in her power to make me a strong fighter, and for that I had to thank her. After experiencing so much pain and exhaustion I slowly started getting the hang of the training, I was getting better little by little. I still had trouble keeping up with her but a bit more of practice I might get as good as her, I did got my share of wounds and injuries but that was all part of the training. Lightning will make sure that I was heal and ready to go I smiled when she pretended to be all strict and mean while hiding that she was worried about me. I told her that she was being a great teacher and I was proud of having her as both my teacher and sister, she was happy as she was filled with more determination to continue training me.

Once I got better at sword fighting I went to the next part of the training which thankfully it wasn't as hard as the first part. Training with my weapon in bow mode learning how to become a good archer it wasn't so tough, at least Lightning wasn't so strict in this part of the training. She was cool and calm I guess you need to be very coolheaded to be able to hit all the targets, or maybe hit the bull's eye on all targets. Once I got the hang of it I became very good of throwing arrows, it felt like I was a natural better than fighting with a sword I guess I was more suited with using my weapon as a bow only. Still my sister insisted that I also master sword fighting I didn't complaint she was right, mastering both forms of my weapon was the key of becoming a strong demon hunter, I will have the advantage over the enemy.

While we were in training Fang and Vanille decided to go scouting over the city to search for any demons to hunt. So far they haven't had any luck but we knew that they were out there ready to strike and we'll be ready for them Japan has new vigilantes so they better watch out. It wasn't easy getting used to our new vampire abilities thanks for having the addition of super strength I was able to survive my training even more but I still hadn't gotten sued to drink blood. I know that we needed to survive but I didn't like it because it reminds me that we weren't longer human, I needed time to get over this and find a way to move on. But one thing I learned from this horrible experience that we have gotten closer as friends and as a family, this is what me and Lightning wanted after our parents died. Even with this curse I was still happy to have a family and close friends.

* * *

><p>(Present day)<p>

So here I was as a demon hunter and a vampire kind of ironic to be one and become into something you're supposed to hunt. After a year I have become strong don't know if I was in the same level as my sister but I've become very good using my weapon Starseeker, in both sword fighting and firing arrows. I proved it tonight to Lightning with killing the demon Barthandelus pretty soon I'll be able to do some missions on my own, but I wouldn't be bothered if I she still joins me in the hunt. So far we have done a good job killing a couple of demons here and there we still haven't any serious threats and I hope it never comes to that. As for the vampire that made us we haven't gotten any leads on him, whoever he is we had no idea who he was or where he was. I started remembering some of the things he said when he bite me that we won't find him but he will be the one to find us.

I turned my gaze away from the window of Lightning's car, my eyes were on her. She was still driving but she still looked depressed because I wasn't telling her my problems, she would do anything to help me and make me feel better. After realizing my mistake I really felt bad with me here she was trying to help me doing her job as older sister and I was being completely selfish not wanting to open up to her. I couldn't this continue this way after everything we've been through I should at least tell what's bothering me why did I have to be so stupid and hardheaded and should it know how much I was going to hurt her feeling by not telling her. My gaze was on her she was still unaware that I had my attention on her because she was keeping her eyes on the road, focusing on the road ahead.

"Sis…?"

"What?" she quickly gave me a glance before going back to the road?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not telling you what's wrong with me."

"You don't have to apologize" yet she had a small smile proving that she was glad I apologized.

"I'm still troubled about the' whole vampire thing' I know it's been a while but it's not that easy to get used to."

"I understand how you feel I don't like being a vampire too. Vampires aren't supposed to be human, or they're not considered human. I think that can be arrange, it's not entirely true."

"What do you mean?" her comment really seems to have a lifted my hopes.

"Well for example" she gave me another quick glance looking back to the road.

"I can still feel, I have emotions, I can get angry, I can get sad I still love you because you're my sister that pretty much hasn't change."

"I still love you too, I don't see you as a vampire but as my sister" I smiled it seemed her words really did the trick.

"Same with me" she smiled.

"Hey you know what I'm feeling better already, I guess talking to my big sister was what the doctor ordered" I actually gave a true smile I haven't since we've been turned vampires.

"Always tell me your problems I will try and help you" she smiled back I could tell she was no longer down about me not telling her.

"Thanks for the information nurse Farron."

"Just don't call me that."

"Okay how about doctor Farron?"

"Serah I mean it" she gave a warning expression which I only laughed because I knew she was kidding.

"But it suits you, I'm all better now thanks to you" I find it so fun to tease her.

"Yes and I'm no doctor."

I laughed while she rolled her eyes as she resumed her driving. But looking at the smile in her face I can tell she was happy that I told her and chose to open up to her. I should never try to keep things from her especially if there are things that make me feel depressed, her words really helped me in my time of need. I'm a vampire but I still have my emotions, I'm only different with needing the blood to survive and not coming out when the sun is up. I still haven't gotten used to that I really hate not being able to walk out when the sun is up, I started to forget what does it feel to have the warm rays of the sun hitting your skin without burning to ashes. My thinking was interrupted when Lightning's I-phone rang she already had it next to the emergency she pressed the button it was already in speaker.

"What do you have to report Fang?" she already knew who it was from the number.

*We found the girl in a secret passage below the shrine she wasn't the only victim from that bastard demon, we found several corpses looks like he's been doing this for a while. The poor thing was shaking Vanille and I already sent her home, I'm worried she won't be the same person anymore.*

"Can't blame her with a demon like Barthandelus" I replied remembering the kind of demon he was.

*Glad to hear that you killed him way to go Serah.*

"If you're done escorting the girl to her home, then head back to the hideout we'll meet you there later" replied Lightning.

*Roger but since Serah did well on the mission how about we celebrate once you guys get back, drinks are on me mates?"

"Now Fang you know Serah doesn't drink."

"Okay!" I replied cheery.

"What?" she turned to me with the' are you crazy look'.

"Why not I think I deserved to have a good job party?"

*She has you there Lightning let the girl enjoys her celebration.*

"Not drinking alcohol she won't."

"But I'm at the right age to drink the same with driving" I gave a pout.

"We already talked about the driving but you're not drinking."

*Give her a break shessh you think-*

"Goodbye Fang" she hanged up cutting her off in mid call while I sweat dropped.

"Can I at least have one can?"

She turned back to me still keep her eyes on the road" no…."

"_Great looks like she will still be over protective of me even as a vampire."_

I gave a sigh looks like things were going to stay the same way they were before our lives changed. But looking at her she was right about everything especially that she still herself part, yeah same old Lightning who is always worried about me. But I like things the way they are now, we're still sister who care for each other, we still have friends and we're still a family. Our clans have emerged becoming one family of demon hunters, like some sort of clan. That's how I wanted and it was our job to protect the people of this city from any demon threat there will come a time that we'll fight stronger demons, some that will be too powerful but as long as we're together. I smiled looking at my sister we will triumph over any evil that we face. And somehow I feel like our battle with the forces of darkness has only begun.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**There we go first chapter of the year with this I finally ended the prelude and now I can finally begin the demon arc. Things are about to get interesting from here on so I will appreciate if you continue sending your reviews and adding the story to your story alert list and favorites list. Now I'm going back to Legend of the Defiers more chapters I have in mind I will see you all next time farewell.**

**PS: Starseeker is the name of Serah's default bow blade from XIII-2.**

Next chapter: youth is wasted on the young


	5. Really sorry for this

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hold for now until if I get any inspiration and motivation to continue writing it. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
